Robado
by Amuto-Narusaku4ever
Summary: La familia Namikaze tuvo un hijo: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, al cumplir un año, su hijo fue robado. Años después, escuchan un rumor sobre RAIZ, una organización de ladrones y un ladrón que solo roba a personas que trabajan en empresas.¿Que sucede cuando la pareja Namikaze se encuentra con un adolescente de 14 años con un gran parecido a Minato y el tic verbal de Kushina? A/U
1. Capitulo 1

**ROBADO**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

-Es hermoso y se parece mucho a ti…

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo arrullaba al bebe en sus brazos tarareando una canción. Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron para arriba formando una suave sonrisa mientras sus brillantes ojos gris-violeta admiraban la belleza del niño en sus brazos. Recordaba cuan pequeño había sido cuando nació y hoy había cumplido su primer año, para Kushina, el tiempo parecía haber pasado muy rápido y no podía creer que su bebe ya tenía un año. Había sido un día largo para la familia, habían invitado a los amigos más cercanos y familiares ya que no querían a cualquiera para ver a su hijo por cuestiones de seguridad, mucho menos las demás empresas, ni siquiera los Uchiha, no es que no confiara en ellos, pero a veces, Fugaku Uchiha, el propietario de la empresa familiar Uchiha, se comportaba de manera… _rara_ , por así decirlo, lo cual le daba razones a la familia Namikaze para desconfiar, Uchiha Mikoto, a diferencia de Fugaku, era una mujer amable y gentil, Kushina y Minato se llevaban muy bien con ella, Kushina la consideraba como una hermana. La pelirroja estaba parada en frente de la cuna mientras mecía al bebe. La habitación estaba tranquila y solo se podía escuchar la voz de Kushina. Tenía paredes de color celeste y toques en blanco, el techo era de color blanco y el piso alfombrado de color celeste. Había un móvil colgando sobre la cuna con un sol y nubes blancas, al lado de la cuna una silla mecedora con una rana de peluche en ella, los osos de peluche grandes y juguetes estaban bien acomodados en las repisas y el baúl de juguetes por Akira, el ama de llaves que se encargaba de cuidar de su hijo cuando estaban ocupados con la empresa. Había algunos libros de cuentos estaban en las repisas ya que a Kushina le encantaba la idea de leer para su hijo aunque no pudiera entender todo lo que le dijera. Solo uno de los peluches, un pequeño zorro, estaba dentro de la cuna, en una esquina ya que era uno de los peluches favoritos del niño. Un ventanal que daba hacia un balcón que estaba cerrado en este momento debido a que era de noche y hacia frio, no querían que su hijo se enfermara, tenía cortinas celestes con volados azules y osos bordados que a Kushina le habían parecido muy tiernos. Había un ropero y una cómoda celeste, luego una pequeña mesita con un monitor para escuchar al bebe y una lámpara celeste en forma de búho, nuevamente fue elección de Kushina ya que le había parecido muy linda.

-No lo se, más allá del cabello y los ojos, yo creo se parece bastante a ti.-Dijo la otra persona en la habitación detrás de ella, viéndola mientras mecía a su hijo para hacer que se durmiera con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un hombre de cabello rubio puntiagudo y ojos azules al igual que el niño pequeño. Tenía tez blanca y su flequillo enmarcaba ambos lados de su rostro.

-Espero que te equivoques, Minato, no es necesario que Naruto herede mi horrible aspecto y mucho menos mi actitud y si se parece mucho a mí, ¿Qué tal si hereda mi tic verbal de cuando era una niña?, por favor kami, espero que eso no suceda.-Exclamo Kushina para luego llevarse una de sus manos a su boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado fuerte.-Lo siento, me deje llevar, pero de tan solo imaginarlo me pongo así, digo que clase de niña extraña anda diciendo al final de cada frase "Ya sabes",

-¿Horrible aspecto?, Kushina dime que no te has golpeado la cabeza por favor, ¿hay que ir con un doctor?, ¿necesitas lentes?-Dijo Minato en un falso tono de pánico haciendo que Kushina soltara una pequeña risa. Minato le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla por detrás y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro-Eres hermosa, única, especial… No debes avergonzarte, toda persona tiene defectos y un tic verbal es lo de menos- Dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y separarse para quedarse parado al lado de ella con una mano todavía rodeando su cintura.

-Siempre sabes que decir-Dijo Kushina dedicándole una sonrisa- igualmente, preferiría que no heredara el tic verbal.

-Kushina, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con el color azul y celeste de la habitación?, digo, las paredes, el alfombrado, cortinas…-Pregunto Minato viendo la decoración que su esposa había elegido. A pesar de haber visto la habitación de su hijo montones de veces, siempre se hacia la misma pregunta, ¿no es demasiado _celeste_?, no es que el color le molestara, solo podría haber variado un poco.

-El celeste con toques blancos le da el color del cielo, nuestro pequeño ángel encaja muy bien aquí. Además, la decoración es hermosa, es todo tan lindo

Minato negó con la cabeza ante su emoción, Kushina había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la habitación de su hijo, ella y su amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, se la pasaban charlando sobre eso antes de que su pequeño naciera ya que Mikoto también estaba esperando un hijo, el segundo hijo de los Uchiha, el pequeño Sasuke. También hablaron sobre cómo serían sus hijos en el futuro, como esperaban a que fueran amigos y de lo felices que estaban. Kushina amaba a su hijo desde que se enteró de su embarazo y Minato no dudaba de que ella sería una gran madre.

-Bueno, mientras que a nuestro… _ángel,_ le guste, está bien por mí, el celeste es un buen color.

Kushina solo lo miro aun sonriendo en reconociendo de sus palabras y luego dejo lentamente a su hijo en la cuna acomodándolo debajo de la manta. Levanto una mano y la llevo hasta la frente del niño para acomodarle unas hebras de cabello rebelde, por ultimo vio como el pecho de su hijo subía y bajaba, admiro la expresión angelical en el rostro de su hijo y acomodo el cuello de su pijama naranja y negro.

-Me sorprende que no sea azul, celeste o blanco-Dijo Minato refiriéndose al color del pijama.

Kushina puso una expresión infantil en su rostro que a Minato le pareció bastante divertida, la expresión de Kushina era como la de un niño cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

-No tenían ninguno de esos colores, solo había en naranja y negro!- Exclamo como si hubiera sido ofendida en algún momento.

-Bueno, puedes verle el lado positivo, rojo-Comenzó diciendo mientras señalo a Kushina quien lo escuchaba con una ceja elevada- y amarillo-Señalándose a sí mismo- forma naranja-señalo a Naruto.

-No te burles, Minato-Susurro Kushina en un falso tono molesto tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, de todas formas, es muy tarde, es mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Kushina asintió y giro su cabeza para volver a mirar a Naruto quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches Naruto,

Coloco un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo y camino hasta la puerta para esperar a que Minato saludara a su hijo también.

Antes de salir los dos padres dieron una última mirada a su pequeño antes de cerrar la puerta completamente dejando que la luz de la luna alumbrara la habitación.

* * *

Se escucharon unos pasos en el piso de abajo. Ruidos y movimientos despertaron a la pareja Namikaze.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se, pero quédate detrás de mí Kushina, podría ser peligroso, al parecer hay alguien en la casa.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrieron, ellos no esperaban encontrar a Akira desmayada en el suelo en frente de su puerta.

Kushina rápidamente de arrodillo para mover un poco a Akira y despertarla. La joven de ojos marrones despertó lentamente algo desorientada mientras llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza para frotarla.

-¿Qué sucedió Akira?

-Yo… escuche unos ruidos… y… N-Naru…-Murmuro con palabras inentendibles aunque Kushina al oír que se trataba de su hijo comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?, ¿Qué le sucedió?-Pregunto con desesperación.

-Kushina-sama… Se lo llevaron… trate de detenerlos pero no pude… por favor perdóneme…-Dijo Akira. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sus brillantes ojos marrones ahora estaban apagados y reflejaban tristeza y culpa.

Kushina solo se quedó en shock, no registraba que la joven en sus brazos había empezado a llorar, las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta llegar a clavarse en su corazón.

 _Kushina-sama… Se lo llevaron… trate de detenerlos pero no pude… por favor perdóneme…_

 _Se lo llevaron._

No. No podía haber ocurrido algo así. ¿Cómo?

Kushina rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Naruto, ni siquiera escucho cuando Minato la llamaba, no se detuvo para nada.

Agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente rogando a que lo que había escuchado no fuera real.

 _No._

La habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral y solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Kushina.

 _La cuna estaba vacía._

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

¿Por qué?

Se acercó a la cuna vacía con las piernas temblorosas, se detuvo unos pasos cerca de ella sin poder evitar derrumbarse de rodillas. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y no pudo ahogar un sollozo que escapo de sus labios.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola y no tenía que levantar la mirada para saber quién era. Sintió que su hombro de mojaba y solo así se dio cuenta de que Minato también estaba llorando. Algo que no había visto en años.

Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo en silencio. En este momento las palabras no servían de mucho consuelo, solo su mutua compañía.

Kushina levanto la mirada del hombro de Minato para ver el balcón abierto y las cortinas que bailan con el viento en esta fría noche.

Nuevas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos.

 _Naruto…_

* * *

 ** _7 años después…_**

Camino con la única compañía de la luna, era oscuro y de noche, las calles vacías estaban iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas. Era algo extraño ver a un niño de alrededor de 8 años caminando solo a altas horas de la noche.

Se detuvo en una esquina utilizando las sombras como un escondite. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos azules se fijaron en la gran casa de en frente, a unos pocos pasos de su ubicación. Ordeno sus pensamientos y repaso mentalmente el plan que le habían dado. Cuando todo esto terminara, todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena y aunque no estaba convencido de que esto fuera correcto, él no podía oponerse a las órdenes que le habían dado, no tenía otra opción. Había entrenado desde que tenía memoria y siempre se preguntaba el "¿Por qué?" y "¿Para qué?", cuando se había animado a preguntar y obtuvo una respuesta todavía no podía entenderlo. Cuando lo enviaban a hacer algún recado y pasaba por las escuelas y parques, veía a niños de su edad jugando entre sí, saltando, corriendo, hablando, sonriendo… siempre la misma pregunta resonaba en su cabeza

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué hacían eso?, ¿Por qué a él no se le permitía?.

A medida que crecía y pasaban los años, la lista de preguntas en su mente aumentaba, como por ejemplo "¿Dónde estaban sus padres?". Había visto a los padres de muchos niños pero nunca a sus propios padres, un día, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez nunca lo quisieron y que el solo era un huérfano más, un niño abandonado y recogido de un orfanato o las calles por el hombre que lo entreno prácticamente toda su vida.

Su relación siempre había sido algo parecida a la de un entrenador y alumno, aunque viviera con él, su entrenador siempre le había parecido un desconocido. Era frio y distante, no había cariño, no había bromas, siempre tenía que utilizar un lenguaje formal y la confianza entre ellos era algo escaza a veces. También se desconocía a sí mismo, ya que no sabía más que su propio nombre y aproximadamente su edad. No quería hacer muchas preguntas por miedo a que su entrenador se enojara con él, así que por ahora se conformaba con tener un lugar donde vivir y comida para sobrevivir.

Desvió su atención al presente, dándose cuenta de donde estaba y que no era el momento para recordar. Centro su atención en el plan que debía llevar a cabo. No era nada complejo, de hecho era bastante sencillo. Debía entrar y salir, y todo acabaría, al menos por ahora. Aunque era consciente de que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo pero no podía permitirse ningún error.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos silenciosos y en unos cuentos pasos él estaba dentro de la propiedad. Él había pensado que sería mas difícil, pero se encontró con que había sido mas fácil de lo esperado. Camino por el patio con sigilo, su presencia no fue reconocida ni siquiera por el perro de la familia quien dormía tranquilamente. Él era una sombra más en la oscuridad.

Según su entrenador le había dicho, había una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera de la casa que daba al sótano, la cual jamás se molestaban en cerrar al igual que la puerta de conectaba al sótano y la casa, jamás le ponían llave. Era una vía directa para entrar a la casa.

Llego hasta la ventana y observo un poco. Ahora podía entender porque su entrenador lo había enviado a él y no a alguien más. La ventana era demasiado pequeña para que un adulto entrara por ahí, pero lo suficientemente grande para que un niño pudiera entrar sin problemas.

Se deslizo por la ventana aterrizando silenciosamente en el suelo. Observo el panorama en la oscuridad y el silencio. Cuando comprobó que era seguro seguir, comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Su trabajo era obtener el dinero e irse de allí. Abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza. No había nadie, a esta hora, los dueños de la casa estaban en el piso de arriba durmiendo.

 _Veamos, si fuera dinero, ¿Dónde estaría?_

Camino por la cocina revisando la alacena e ignoro la comida dentro, en especial el ramen, busco dentro de los cajones y en cualquier lugar en donde podía estar escondido el dinero pero no encontró nada. Para no perder el tiempo pasó hacia la sala y comenzó a buscar allí. Miro a su izquierda por encima de su hombro y vio una estantería de libros, nada que no hubieras visto antes, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un libro solitario, apartado de los demás en una esquina en la parte de abajo. El libro, a diferencia de los demás, era de color naranja, haciéndolo destacar entre los demás libros de colores apagados y tenía un sistema de códigos escrito en el con letra pequeña pero visible. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía.

Lo había encontrado.

No era una idea muy creativa la de esconder el dinero dentro de un libro pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.

Se acercó despacio, con cuidado de no activar algún sensor o alarma que pudiera estar escondida y tomo el libro entre sus manos.

Error.

Inmediatamente escucho pasos que venían del piso de arriba, el sonido cada vez más fuerte indicando que la persona se acercaba cada vez más. Volvió a mirar al lugar donde había estado el libro y maldijo internamente ante su descuido. Había un pequeño aparato escondido detrás de donde había estado el libro.

No tenía tiempo para revisar el libro, pero estuvo claro que el dinero estaba allí. Metió el libro dentro de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda. Tenía que salir rápido de la casa antes de que lo atraparan.

 _No puede haber errores._

Ese pensamiento trajo las palabras de su entrenador a su mente.

' _jamás dejes que te atrapen, ese sería un gran error y hasta podría costar tu vida en algunos casos.'_

Corrió hasta la puerta que daba al sótano todavía manteniendo sus pasos silenciosos con la esperanza de que la persona se diera la vuelta y volviera a dormir pensando que era un fallo del aparato, cosa que veía improbable.

Abrió la puerta y cruzo el marco de la misma para comenzar a bajar, cuando de repente se sobresaltó y sus ojos de ensancharon al escuchar un grito.

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí ladrón!

Acelero el paso por las escaleras, ya no le importaba el sigilo. Los pasos de la otra persona se escuchaban cada vez más cerca con un ritmo acelerado, otros pasos se escuchaban por detrás.

-¡No huyas, regresa aquí!

Subió a una mesa que estaba cerca de la pequeña ventana y sin perder un segundo se deslizo nuevamente por la ventana a un ritmo más rápido que con el que había entrado. Se puso de pie y aseguro el agarre de su mochila, Rápidamente comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el muro. Su salida.

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. A unos cuantos metros del sótano todavía podía escuchar las voces y pasos.

Se sentía mal al hacer esto pero si a su entrenador no le importaba

¿Por qué debería de importarle a él?

Aunque tuviera esos pensamientos, el sentimiento no desaparecía.

Se repente las luces del jardín se encendieron y por reflejo busco nuevamente alguna sombra a su alrededor para esconderse sin detenerse.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad llego hasta el muro y comenzó a escalar como se lo habían enseñado.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre muy enojado con una escopeta en sus manos comenzó a por el patio mirando hacia todos lados en busca del ladrón que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa.

Trago grueso. Lo buscaba a él.

El hombre no parecía haberse dado cuenta de una pequeña figura escalando su muro. Escalo a un ritmo más rápido y cuando llego arriba se bajo de un salto aterrizando de pie con la gracia de un gato.

Levanto la miraba hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver las luces que alumbraban el lugar donde había estado, escucho los ladridos del perro del otro lado del muro y las voces.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios y se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Se detuvo en la misma esquina en la que había estado al principio y observo por encima de su hombro la casa iluminada por unos segundos antes de continuar su camino entre las sombras.

* * *

Llego hasta la vereda de en frente de un enorme edificio. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron dando directamente en sus ojos. Levanto el brazo izquierdo para cubrirse y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle para cruzar, sin molestarse en mirar a ambos lados.

A un paso tranquilo y lento llego hasta la vereda del edificio y cruzo a la entrada sin mirar a los dos hombres de seguridad quienes solo le dieron una mirada de reconocimiento antes de volver la mirada al frente.

Llego hasta la recepción donde una mujer levanto la mirada hacia él y le sonrió a modo de saludo pero tampoco lo detuvo, él simplemente le devolvió el saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez en el ascensor, presiono el botón que lo llevaría al último piso y se acomodó en una esquina, cruzando sus brazos, listo para la espera.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en cómo había ido todo. Suponía que todo había resultado bien, por ser una primera vez en una misión real, apartando lo de su pequeño descuido, consiguió el dinero y no lo había atrapado ni reconocido. Se preguntó a si mismo si siempre tendría que huir de esa manera, aunque la respuesta para él era más que clara.

Abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada hacia arriba. También sabía que no podría llevar una vida tranquila con gente persiguiéndolo constantemente y pidiendo su captura. La gente con la que se metía su entrenador era algo… pesada y no se sorprendería si hasta ponían un precio por su cabeza. No quería ser desagradecido con su entrenador, si no fuera por él, ¿quién sabe dónde estaría en estos momentos?, tal vez, en la calle muriéndose de hambre, pero no quería esta vida. En cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el buscaría la manera de vivir solo y hacer una vida diferente. Por el momento, mientras fuera menor de edad y todo sobre él dependiera de su entrenador, solo fingiría y haría lo que se le ordenara.

Se había enterado de que su entrenador no era lo que parecía, un anciano cualquiera con unos pocos años antes de jubilarse. No. las apariencias engañan.

Un niño cualquiera no debería pensar y pasar por todo esto, pero él no era un niño cualquiera, al parecer no lo era, porque si no, no se encontraría en esta situación, él no tendría que pasar por esto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de su entrenador y golpeo la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.

Su entrenador sabía que era él. Suponía que la señora de la recepción le había avisado.

Abrió la puerta despacio con su mirada baja y camino unos pasos hasta queda a unos metros de su entrenador.

-Danzō-sama- Dijo mientras se inclinaba, todavía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

En silencio, quito la mochila de su espalda y la puso en frente de su entrenador

-Misión cumplida, Danzō-sama.

-¿Te reconocieron?

Levanto la mirada fijándola en un par de inexpresivos ojos marrones.

-No, Danzō-sama, pude salir sin problemas.

Una fría sonrisa sin ninguna buena intención apareció en su rostro haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías, buen trabajo, Naruto, espero que sigas así.

No. Definitivamente no tendría una vida tranquila.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! antes que nada quisiera decirles algunas cosas sobre la historia :3.**

 **-Naruto usara el "ya sabes" o "sabes" y no "de veras" ya que se me hace mas fácil escribir el "ya sabes" o "sabes" al final de las frases y no el "de veras" , pienso que quedaría algo raro,es la sensación que me da a mi por lo menos y ya que escribo en español, quería usar las traducciones y no el "dattebayo" y "dattebane". Espero que no les moleste.**

 **-El color principal fue el celeste al principio en vez del naranja, siempre se utiliza el naranja pero esta vez no. Excepto por el pijama de Naruto, Naranja y negro, algunas cosas no cambian ;3.**

 **-En el capitulo 246 de Naruto Shippuden, después de que Kushina le preguntara a Naruto que se obtenía de la combinación del Rayo Amarillo De Konoha y el Habanero Sangriento, Naruto le responde que se obtenía al Hokage Naranja de Konoha. Minato hace alusión a esto cuando señala que, Rojo (Kushina) y Amarillo (el mismo) formaba Naranja (Naruto).**

 **-Un poco del dialogo de Minato y Kushina fue escrito a partir de los capítulos 246 y 247 de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Esta "primera parte de la historia" por así decirle, se va a centrar en Naruto, su familia y un poco sobre la familia Uchiha. Si esto va bien, va a haber una secuela y como esto va a ser sobre la familia o familias, pensaba hacer la secuela sobre romance, que sucede después del final de esta parte de la historia, Mi pareja sigue siendo Narusaku, asi que si hago una secuela sobre romance, va a ser de la pareja Narusaku. Los fans de Narusaku por favor dejen su opinión sobre eso y a los que no le gusta la pareja no se preocupen, en esta parte de la historia desde comienzo a final no va a haber romance ni Narusaku. Podría ser Naruhina, pero no creo poder escribir sobre Naruhina, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo y yo estoy segura de que me saldría mal.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, su opinión es importante para mi, así que díganme que les pareció!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

- _ **Atte: Amuto-NaruSaku4ever.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Abajo explico por que no actualice en tanto tiempo y doy mis disculpas, pero igual acá también lo voy a hacer, sinceramente les pido disculpas

* * *

 _ **Robado**_

CAPITULO 2

 _ **5 Años después…**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, sentada en el borde de la cama. Tampoco sabía cuántas veces había visto la misma foto en sus manos, ya había perdido la cuenta y realmente no importaba, ella perdía la noción del tiempo y parecía detenida en aquel momento del pasado. Cuando alguna de las criadas la habían descubierto mirándola, le habían dicho que dejara de torturarse con el pasado pero en realidad nadie podía culparla por hacerlo, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Ella no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba, él era una parte muy importante de su vida, lo amaba incluso antes de que supiera de él y estaba muy ilusionada, pero se había ido. No importaba cuantas veces la llenaran de esperanzas, no importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que lo encontraría y que el volvería, ella, en alguna parte oscura de su corazón, había perdido cualquier esperanza y no había palabras que fueran capaces de consolarla. Era una madre con el corazón roto a quien le habían sacado parte de su vida, una parte muy importante de su vida.

En sus manos tenía la foto de un pequeño bebe recién nacido con cabellos cortos y rubios en los brazos de una pelirroja muy sonriente semi-sentada en una cama de hospital, mirando y riéndose a la cámara como si algo le hiciera gracia del otro lado. Era un recuerdo fresco en su memoria, algo que no podía borrar ya que era uno de sus recuerdos mas felices, un recuerdo que ahora le causaba mas dolor que felicidad, parecía como si solo hubiera sucedido ayer pero ese no era el caso.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse del niño en sus brazos.

 _Se lo llevaron_

Las palabras de Akira todavía resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidarlas?, las palabras seguían clavadas en su corazón, todavía causándole un inmenso dolor.

Era como una herida abierta que a pesar de los años no se cerraba y no creía que lo haría nunca. No a menos que lo encontrara.

Ella quería ser capaz de decir con certeza que no se rendiría, que buscaría a su hijo y algún día lo encontraría cueste lo que cueste. Que tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera allí, en algún lugar, esperando a ser encontrado. Ella no podía evitar preguntarse el estado de su hijo. ¿Lo encontraba bien?, ¿Comía bien?, ¿se cuidaba?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento mientras ella lo recordaba?

Minato le había informado a la policía tan pronto como habían salido de su estado de shock e inmediatamente habían comenzado la búsqueda por la zona y luego más allá de eso. Naruto debía tener 14 años en estos momentos.

13 años desde que se lo habían llevado.

Le causaba más dolor el saber que no había podido ver los primeros pasos de su hijo, cuando se lo habían llevado él todavía estaba practicando y casi lo lograba por sí mismo. Recordaba sus risas y sus fallidos intentos por caminar, cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar. Le causaba dolor el no poder haber escuchado las primeras palabras de su hijo, ¿Cuáles fueron?, le hubiera gustado que fuera "mama" o "papa". Le causaba dolor el no haber estado en sus cumpleaños, abrazarlo y felicitarlo por cumplir un año mas, darle regalos y llenarlo de besos en frente de sus amigos para avergonzarlo, al pensar en una situación como esa Kushina esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triste. Le causaba dolor el hecho de _no haber estado allí_ con él.

Si tenía que enumerar todas las cosas que le causaban dolor ella solo se iba a deprimir mas.

Una lágrima solitaria se resbalo por su mejilla y rápidamente la limpio. No quería seguir llorando, no resolvería nada.

Con cuidado, guardo la foto en el cajón de la pequeña mesa de luz al lado de su cama y se levantó para caminar hasta el espejo de la habitación para ver su aspecto. No quería salir y asustar a alguien por cómo se veía, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Se arregló para verse lo suficientemente presentable y salió de la habitación para bajar a la planta baja.

Entro en la cocina y fue recibida por las criadas quienes se pusieron en frente de ella en una fila, le dieron una inclinación respetuosa a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días, Kushina-sama.

-Buenos días- Dijo Kushina devolviendo el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, miro a una de las criadas, la más pequeña, tenía cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo, flequillo enmarcando su delicado rostro en ambos lados de la cara, piel blanquecina, pecas dispersas en su rostro y un par de brillante ojos negros- Yuki -Yuki dio un paso al frente mirando a Kushina- ¿sabes dónde está Akira?

-Está limpiando la sala, Kushina-sama.

-Gracias Yuki,-Yuki dio una inclinación con la cabeza y retrocedió. Kushina volvió a mirar a todas las criadas- Pueden seguir con sus tareas.

Las criadas siguieron con lo que hacían antes de que Kushina apareciera mientras que la pelirroja camino hasta la sala.

Se encontró a Akira con un plumero en mano, sacándole polvo imaginario a un cuadro de ella y Minato. La sala parecía brillar de lo limpia que estaba. Kushina se aclaró la garganta sonoramente haciendo que la atención de Akira se centrara en ella. El ama de llaves de cabello castaño rápidamente se dio la vuelta dejando cualquier cosa que hubiera estado haciendo, sus ojos apagados fijos en el suelo nunca le devolvieron la mirada a la pelirroja, hizo una reverencia y dio su saludo.

-Disculpe Kushina-sama, no la había visto, Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Akira, el lugar brilla, no es necesario que hagas esto.

-Está bien Kushina-sama, como a usted le parezca. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Akira está en una postura erguida pero todavía tenía los ojos pegados en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Kushina sabía que, a pesar de los años, Akira todavía se sentía culpable consigo misma.

Kushina entendía muy bien ese sentimiento de culpabilidad ya que ella también se culpaba a si misma pero no podía ver a Akira de esa manera, no podía permitir que ella se culpara y viviera con la culpa.

-Akira, puedes mirarme…-Dijo en un tono suave, ojos gris-violetas mirando casi suplicantes.

-No lo merezco Kushina-sama, no puedo. Todavía no entiendo por qué no me ha despedido, le falle y no puedo hacer nada para compensar mi error, es imperdonable…-Fue cortada cuando un par de delgados brazos la rodearon, su visión estaba obstruida por una cortina de cabellos rojos.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Akira, por favor deja de culparte, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa y no podemos cambiarlo, no fue tu culpa Akira, yo no te culpo y Minato tampoco, por favor, hagamos nuestro esfuerzo por él juntas, vuelve a ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos, quiero verte.-Dijo Kushina con voz suave, casi en tono materno tratando de decirlo lo más sinceramente posible. Quería que Akira entendiera que no estaba enojada con ella.

Kushina se separó de una Akira muy sorprendida y le dio una brillante sonrisa, aunque por dentro su estado de ánimo fuera bajo y estuviera decaída, debía ser fuerte por los demás y por ella misma, aunque se tuviera que engañar a ella misma diciéndose que todo estaba bien, era suficiente con una persona deprimida, no hacían falta dos, si podía evitar que Akira se culpara y pensara todos los días en aquel día como lo hacia ella, lo haría.

-Por favor.

Akira levanto los ojos lentamente y la miro durante unos segundos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, la miro a los ojos, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Gracias Kushina-sama, yo fui muy egoísta, solo estaba pensando en mi misma, usted debe sufrir mucho mas que yo, lo siento, yo debería ser quien la animara,

-No, no. Yo sé que te preocupas por nosotros pero no es necesario que te sigas culpando por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa, no podías predecir lo que pasaría.-Kushina miro directamente a sus ojos con una mirada sincera y de agradecimiento.-Gracias por ayudarnos todos estos años Akira, eres una gran persona y no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti, me alegro de haberte conocido.

La sonrisa de Akira se agrando y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente. Por primera vez en años, Kushina podía volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos. Akira rápidamente hizo una reverencia algo torpe causando que Kushina soltara una pequeña risa la cual oculto detrás se mano, por fin podía ver el verdadero comportamiento de Akira.

-No tiene que agradecerme Kushina-sama, es un honor y un placer para mi trabajar con unas personas tan maravillosas como usted y Minato-sama, yo estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes.

Kushina la miro conmovida. Akira era una persona de confianza, tanto para ella como Minato y le encargaban las cosas más importantes sin dudarlo. No es que no confiaran en las demás criadas, sabía que todas eran de confianza pero Akira era como de la familia, era irremplazable.

-¿Minato ya se fue?

-Si Kushina-sama, Minato-sama salió temprano porque tenía una reunión importante, dijo que usted podía ir más tarde pero le dejo sus saludos.

-Bueno, tendré que preparar comida para llevar entonces- Murmuro Kushina en voz baja mientras se sentó en el sofá de color crema. Miro la ventana que daba al patio donde el jardinero estaba trabajando. Era una hermosa mañana, el canto de los pájaros sonaba como música en sus oídos y el clima estaba templado.

Yuki entro en la sala con una bandeja entre sus manos dirigiéndose a Kushina.

-Kushina-sama, aquí está su té verde- Dejo la bandeja en la mesa baja que estaba en frente de Kushina y retrocedió-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias Yuki, puedes retirarte, te avisare si necesito algo.

Yuki hizo una reverencia y se fue nuevamente en dirección a la cocina.

Kushina agarro la manija de la taza y la llevo a sus labios para comenzar a tomar el té verde. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por algunos ruidos ocasionales que venían de la cocina donde estaban las criadas. Se sentía solitaria, vacía, faltaba algo. Se preguntó si las cosas serían así teniendo a Naruto en la casa.

Probablemente no.

Dejo la taza repentinamente en la bandeja haciendo sobresaltar a Akira por el ruido. La joven de cabello castaño miro a Kushina, dudando en si preguntar o no.

-Kushina-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?

¿Por qué?, De alguno u otra manera siempre terminaba pensando en Naruto, La ausencia de su hijo en su vida era muy notable para ella, pero no podía desviar sus pensamientos en esa dirección otra vez. No ahora, debía encontrar algo que la mantuviera ocupada y que despejara su mente.

-Akira, voy a acompañarte a hacer las compras para el almuerzo-Dijo Kushina mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Akira la miro con confusión y preocupación por unos segundos ante sus repentinas palabras y el cambio de ánimo.

-S-seguro Kushina-sama, como usted quiera.

Kushina solo trato de darle su mejor sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras e ir a su habitación a prepararse.

Akira se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Kushina, luego giro su mirada hacia la taza de té llena, casi intacta.

* * *

El ruido de la pesada bolsa cayendo al suelo resonó en la oficina. Una figura vestida de negro se paró firme con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en la persona delante de él a la espera de su veredicto.

Los ojos marrones dirigieron su atención a la bolsa en el suelo y algunos billetes dispersos que se escaparon de adentro.

-Bien hecho.

Hizo una señal a uno de los hombres en la esquina de la oficina para que se llevara la bolsa con el contenido antes de volver su mirada al adolescente de cabello rubio y puntiagudo en frente de él.

-Informe.

-La infiltración fue un éxito. Pase desapercibido por el sistema de seguridad y las criadas. Evite cualquier contratiempo innecesario y no deje huella alguna. El sistema de seguridad, en mi opinión, era bastante bueno y eficiente, pero nada que no pudiera controlar y volver deficiente, por ultimo no fui reconocido y su… _mensaje_ fue dado con éxito.

Su informe fue dado con la misma inexpresividad en todo momento, nadie podía saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del adolescente en ese momento, hablo con una voz monótona y sin apartar la mirada del hombre que lo miraba atentamente.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte y tienes tu descanso. Te volveré a llamar más tarde.

Hizo una reverencia y sin decir ninguna otra palabra salió de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, sus ojos se volvieron cansados y un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo escapo de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos buscando algo de tranquilidad pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Te ves cansado, ¿Qué tan difícil fue esta vez?

Centro sus ojos en un adolescente de aproximadamente su misma edad. Tenía el cabello negro corto y un flequillo de lado, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, piel blanca y pálida y estaba vestido de la misma manera que el rubio. Se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba.

-Aquí no Sai.- Respondió Naruto en voz baja, casi un susurro mientras se alejaba de la puerta para acercarse al pelinegro.

Para Naruto, Sai era su compañero más confiable. Desde el momento en que se conocieron en una misión conjunta cuando Danzo los envió a investigar sobre los planes de un empresario famoso y el espionaje de un inversionista de una empresa rival de la empresa Shimura, habían tenido 9 años cuando se conocieron. Tuvo muchas misiones conjuntas lo cual, según Danzo, era para que el ganara experiencia y aprendiera de ellos, sin embargo, no existía el compañerismo entre los miembros de RAIZ, solo podía observar a los demás y usar todo lo que Danzo le hubiera enseñado pero si cometía un error tenía que arreglarlo por su cuenta, nadie le ayudaría. Conoció a muchas personas que hacían lo mismo que el pero no había llegado a formar una relación de amistad con nadie más que con Sai y bueno, otra persona más, pero eso era historia para otro momento…

Llego a la conclusión de que RAIZ era más grande de lo que pensaba. Todas las personas que trabajan en RAIZ eran iguales que Danzo. Claro, ellos no habían tenido el "Privilegio" de haber sido entrenados por el mismo Danzo como Naruto pero tenían las mismas enseñanzas. Actitud dura, sin emociones, completar la misión pase lo que pase, la misión lo es todo, no importa nada mas, era como si fuera su propósito de vida. RAIZ era la sombra de la empresa Shimura, trabajaban para que está tuviera éxito y todo lo que estuviera en su camino fuera quitado por ellos, solo obedecían órdenes.

Naruto luchaba por no convertirse en un robot que solo sabía seguir ordenes, le gustaba tener sus propios pensamientos y de vez en cuando ser dueño de sus propias decisiones, claro que con Danzo tenía que fingir que era un chico obediente. Se las había arreglado para cambiar a Sai. A pesar de no saber mucho sobre divertirse y vivir con libertad, Naruto trato de mostrarle todas las cosas buenas de la vida, las cosas que están más allá de RAIZ, las cosas que tendrían si lograran salir de ese lugar, al igual que él, Sai quería tener su libertad pero los dos sabían que eso no sucedería pronto, sin embargo no perdían las esperanzas.

El salir de RAIZ y traicionar a Danzo sin tener un buen plan o a alguien que los apoyara seria como firmar su sentencia de muerte, Danzo no los dejaría vivir en paz por eso, solo tenían que esperar el momento adecuado y esperaban a que ese momento llegara pronto.

Naruto también se enteró de que no era el único huérfano recogido por este hombre, Sai también lo era, al igual que muchos otros niños. Al parecer Danzo recogía niños para luego entrenarlos en RAIZ y convertirlos en herramientas, espías y ladrones para el beneficio de su empresa y él mismo. No podía evitar sentir rabia al pensar en esto. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, es lo que quería saber, el poco respeto que alguna vez le tuvo cuando era un niño desapareció completamente al enterarse de la verdad, dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca cada vez que mencionaba su nombre. Tantos años haciéndose preguntas mentalmente lo estaban cansando. Quería pensar que "algún día saldría de ese agujero bajo la tierra y vería la luz del día" pero no quería hacerlo solo, quería destruir a RAIZ y hacer pagar a Danzo por todo. No podía hacer mucho por ahora pero era una promesa que haría consigo mismo.

Y el jamás rompía sus promesas.

-Naruto

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado a unos pocos pasos de Sai. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado ahí, mirando a la nada?

-Lo siento, solo es el cansancio, es todo-Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el pelo.

Sai simplemente lo observo y se separó de la pared para caminar hasta donde estaba parado.

-¿Estás cansado Naruto?

-Oh, Nooo… ya sabes, anoche salí de fiesta a escondidas hasta que salió el sol y me pase de copas-Dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico el cual Sai no pareció captar.

-¿Qué fiesta?, yo no sabía nada, ¿RAIZ hizo una fiesta?-El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza y miro genuinamente confundido. Naruto resistió el impulso de abofetearse la cara.

-Sabes, creo que tienes que estudiar la definición de sarcasmo, como y cuando reconocerlo

-Creo que leí un libro sobre eso…-llevo una mano a su barbilla y su expresión cambio de una confundida a pensativa.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo Sai, me muero de hambre, He estado de misión en misión desde la mañana, ya sabes, vamos al comedor de la empresa, quiero ver que hizo esta vez Ayame-san-Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Hablar con Sai después de las misiones mejoraba su estado de ánimo porque no necesitaba ser formal con él y podía hablar con libertad, no sabía lo que hubiese sucedido si nunca lo hubiera conocido, probablemente su camino sería mucho más oscuro y solitario de lo que ya era.

-Bien,-Respondió simplemente el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al ascensor- pero me cuentas lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

Naruto no pudo resistir esta vez y su mano llego directamente a su cara. Tendría que darle una larga explicación a Sai sobre la fiesta inexistente y el uso del sarcasmo.

Al menos era algo que lo ayudaría a desviar sus pensamientos de RAIZ.

* * *

Una vez que las dos estaban fuera del auto, Akira miro algo dudosa a Kushina. No estaba segura de si era lo correcto haberla traído después de lo que había sucedido cuando estaba tomando su té. Podía ver que la mujer pelirroja no se encontraba tan bien como lo decía. Se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos cansados notándose la evidente falta de sueño detrás del maquillaje que utilizaba para ocultarlo, su notable delgadez y su rostro ligeramente pálido solo confirmaban sus sospechas. Pero a pesar de todo Akira pensaba que Kushina no perdía su belleza y encanto. Akira sabía que Kushina era una mujer fuerte que siempre trataba de no mostrar su debilidad delante de otras personas, ni al mismo Minato le había demostrado debilidad más que unas cuantas veces pero las personas que conocían a Kushina sabían cuando algo andaba mal con ella pero también sabía que cuando se trataba de _aquel día_ Kushina podía desmoronarse en tan solo cinco segundos, era un tema muy delicado que se evitaba en la mansión Namikaze.

-Kushina-sama, ¿está segura de que se encuentra bien?, no es necesario que se esfuerce tanto si usted quiere volver a la…

Kushina la detuvo levantando su mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien Akira, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso te molesta que te acompañe?-Dijo Kushina mientras ponía una falsa expresión dolida.

-N-no, no, no, no, Kushina-sama no quise, yo no…

-Era broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio yo se que me amas, Akira-chan, ahora vamos o no tendremos el almuerzo a tiempo-Dijo Kushina mientras le daba sonrisa burlona.

-V-voy Kushina-sama, espéreme por favor-Dijo para luego correr y alcanzar a Kushina.

Las dos entraron a la tienda y Kushina se giro para mirar a Akira

-Creo que voy a llevar las los ingredientes para que hagas tu especialidad, además es una buena manera de hacer descansar a Natsumi- Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. Natsumi era la encargada de hacer el almuerzo y la cena, se podría decir que era su cocinera aunque de vez en cuando Kushina cocinaba pero como a veces estaba muy cansada se lo dejaba a Natsumi. Una vez, Kushina había llegado de visitar a Minato y cuando Akira entro en la cocina la vio acostada sobre la mesa, al principio se alarmo pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo estaba dormida por que acordaron que desde entonces Natsumi cocinaría.

-¿Esta segura, Kushina-sama?, ¿No es algo simple para usted y Minato-sama?

-Por supuesto que no. Minato AMA tus sándwiches de pavo, es imposible que el piense que es "algo simple"

-Pero…

-Sin peros, toma te daré la mitad de la lista, tu buscas eso y yo buscare esto-Dijo Kushina mientras sacaba un papel de su cartera y lo partía a la mitad para luego entregarle la mitad a Akira.

-Usted ya lo tenía preparado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kushina con una mirada inocente como si dijera "yo no hice nada".

Akira suspiro. Kushina a veces se comportaba como una niña.

Sonrió internamente.

Era algo que adoraba de ella. Era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, ciertamente, ella estaba logrando que casi toda su preocupación se fuera. _Casi_ toda.

-Bueno me encuentro contigo en este lugar cuando terminemos Akira.-Dijo Kushina mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a adentrarse en los pasillos.

'Si, de seguro Minato va a estar muy feliz por esto, yo también lo estoy' Pensó con una sonrisa.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Minato se había comportado de manera extraña estos días, como si algo le preocupara, pero por más que le preguntara, él le decía que todo estaba bien. Kushina podía darse cuenta de que eso era mentira y podía ver a través de esa sonrisa que él le mostraba. Decidió que más tarde se lo volvería a preguntar.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien choco contra ella. Bajo la mirada hacia un niño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad con una mirada avergonzada.

-Disculpe señora, no fue mi intención.-Dijo el niño con timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kushina lo miro con dulzura y le sonrió tranquilizando al niño.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada. ¿Te hiciste daño?-Dijo Kushina mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño.

Al ver que el niño seguía mirándola con grandes ojos se preocupó un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño reacciono y sacudió su cabeza dándole una brillante sonrisa mientras le respondía

-No, estoy bien. Es solo que usted es muy bonita señora

Kushina sintió calidez en su interior al escuchar al niño y le devolvió una igualada brillante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ryu!

El niño giro su cabeza para luego comenzar a correr hacia una mujer que venía caminando en su dirección.

-Ryu, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre pasearte solo por los pasillos?, podrías haberte perdido-Dijo la madre del niño mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento mama, pero quería buscar algo, ¿Podemos llevar esto?, son los que le gustan a papa!

La madre suspiro y miro a su hijo con cariño antes de sonreírle.

-Claro, pero la próxima vez no te separes así de mí, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si mama!-exclamo el niño mientras agarraba la mano de su madre.

Inconscientemente se formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena de madre e hijo y no podía, por mas que quisiera, evitar pensar en Naruto. Otra vez. Solo podía agregar más preguntas a su lista, tal vez ella y su hijo podrían haber tenido una relación así

Si tan solo estuviera con ella…

Había decidido venir con Akira para salir de su casa y despejarse, no pensar por una vez en la vida sobre aquella tragedia que arruino parte de su vida pero al parecer los pensamientos y recuerdos la perseguían a donde quiera que valla, siempre estaban ahí.

Sintió las ganas de llorar en ese momento, las lágrimas se acumulaban en la esquina de sus ojos pero no podía llorar ahora y menos en un lugar como ese. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se sobresaltó al escuchar una suave voz en frente de ella.

-¿Kushina?

Dirigió su mirada a la persona dueña de esa voz familiar y sus ojos se encontraron con par de color negro obsidiana que tenían una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en ellos, Kushina la reconoció al instante, Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha era una íntima amiga de Kushina desde la infancia, era una mujer de mediana estatura, tez blanca y un cabello de tonalidad azul oscuro.

-¿Mikoto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Kushina algo sorprendida, sin darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era la pregunta, aunque Mikoto no pareció darse cuenta.

-Estaba haciendo algunas compras para el almuerzo y la cena, quiero sorprender a Sasuke cocinándole su comida favorita, se lo merece por su buen desempeño en la escuela.-Respondió con un toque de orgullo por su hijo y una pequeña sonrisa antes de cambiar a una mirada seria- Justo ahora estaba buscando los tomates pero te encontré aquí y parecía que estabas a punto de llorar así que me preocupe mucho, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja rápidamente se deshizo de todo rastro de lágrimas y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-No!, por supuesto que no!, solo se me metió una basura en el ojo, me encuentro perfectamente-Respondió demasiado rápido para su gusto pero esperaba que Mikoto le creyera y no preguntara más.

La peliazul sabía que su amiga no se encontraba tan bien como aparentaba. Conocía a Kushina desde que eran pequeñas y podía decir cuando algo estaba mal. Podía verlo, oculta detrás de esa sonrisa que aparentaba ser brillante y llena de felicidad, una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera pero no a Mikoto.

Ocultaba el dolor y la tristeza.

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, si Kushina estaba decidida a ocultárselo no iba obligarla a hablar. Lo dejaría pasar esta vez pero se encargaría más tarde.

-Bien, si tú lo dices. ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿y Akira no está contigo?

-Quise venir a acompañarla para elegir que llevarle a Minato, yo le dije que nos separáramos para buscar.

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-Sándwich de pavo de Akira!

-¿En serio?, bueno estoy segura de que él lo va a adorar, ya sabemos que adora esos sándwiches-Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Se lo merece, últimamente ha estado trabajado mucho pero también siento que le sucede algo, se ve preocupado e inquieto por algo pero no quiere decirme que le sucede realmente…-frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento del comportamiento raro de su esposo y no podía evitar estar preocupada por el pero a la vez algo curiosa. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocultando?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Dijo Mikoto con una expresión pensativa. Kushina sabía que esa expresión significaba que estaba recordando algo-Fugaku también ha estado raro últimamente, estresado, no sé exactamente porque pero tengo una idea de lo que podría ser.

Al oír eso la curiosidad de Kushina despertó instantáneamente. Si, podía admitir que a veces era una persona bastante curiosa para su propio bien pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto podría ayudarle a saber porque Minato había estado tan raro últimamente.

-¿Si?-Pregunto expectante.

-Si- Mikoto miro a ambos lados del pasillo, viendo que estaba vacío, se acercó al oído de Kushina como si fuera a contarle un secreto-¿Has oído de RAIZ?-Pregunto en un susurro.

Kushina lo pensó por unos segundos, ¿Habia escuchado de RAIZ?, si lo había hecho, ella no se acordaba en este momento…

-No, ¿Qué es?-Respondió en un susurro al igual que Mikoto.

-He escuchado a Fugaku hablando de RAIZ, al parecer es una organización que solo afecta a las personas que trabajan en empresas, todo el que trabaje en algo relacionada con alguna empresa se ve afectado por RAIZ, nadie los ha atrapado hasta ahora, también escuche que trabajan con niños huérfanos y los entrenan hasta adultos

Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron de incredulidad al escuchar esa parte

-¿¡Niños!?- Se tapó la boca con las manos demasiado tarde para detener su grito y observo que por suerte para ella, no había nadie en el pasillo. Volvió a mirar a Mikoto-Eso es terrible…

-Lo se, quitándoles las posibilidades de encontrar una familia que les dé amor, el amor que se merecen, para convertirse en ladrones-Dijo Mikoto con tristeza en su voz

La mirada de Kushina cayo, centrándose en el suelo

-Si, deben sentirse muy solos-Respondió con voz apagada.

Mikoto, al ver esto, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Bueno, es mejor que no hagas esperar a Minato, yo tengo todo lo que necesitaba así que puedo acompañarte a buscar lo tuyo

Kushina levanto la mirada y sonrió

-Claro, vamos, Akira debe estar esperando

Definitivamente iba a comentarle esto a Minato, tal vez era por esto que Minato se comportaba de esa manera, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, primero empiezo con mis disculpas, perdonen el tiempo que tarde en actualizar la historia, sinceramente me disculpo, pero no crean que en todo este tiempo no hice nada con la historia eh!, no, estuve escribiendo todo en un cuaderno, tenia que ver por donde iba a llevar esta historia y ahora tengo escritos futuros capítulos, aunque falta revisarlos bien y como termine con este, solo faltaba editarlo un poco y escribirlo en word para después publicarlo acá, espero que les guste y me costo mucho por que no tenia tiempo de agarrar la computadora es por eso que escribía en papel, es mas, el primer capitulo lo escribí en mi salón de clases cuando una profesora no había ido y tenia hora libre, aunque creo que se me da mejor escribir en papel y una vez escrito pasarlo a word y editarlo, es mas trabajo pero es mucho mejor, ahora tenia tiempo y termine de pasar el capitulo a word mientras escuchaba "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran (escuchar música también me ayuda mucho a escribir) y lo tengo acá por fin! :D, el siguiente capitulo esta en progreso y puede que tarde pero voy a tratar de que no tarde tanto como tarde para subir este y también a manera de disculpas este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior siendo de casi 5.000 palabras :)

Trate de pensar en el dolor de una madre en este capitulo, lo escribí cuando termine de leer el capitulo de Fruits basket en el que contaban la historia de los padres de Tohru, me vino inspiración con eso, solo quería decirlo ^^. Perdonen si no es de su agrado como escribo, simplemente no lo lean si no les gusta y sepan que no soy profesional ni nada, solo soy una chica que deja salir las historias que imagina en su mente a través de fanfiction, eso es todo.

Para esas personas que no tenían fé de que yo continuara con esto solo tengo algo que decirles... Mejor tarde que nunca! (?)

Gracias por sus reviews, por marcar como favorito y seguir la historia 3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo~!, espero que sea pronto c:

 _ **-Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Robado**_

 **CAPITULO 3**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Paso una de sus manos por su cabello rubio y puntiagudo algo alborotado por las veces en las que había repetido esa acción. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ya no tenía más ideas y sentía que la desesperanza podía hacerse cargo de él en cualquier momento. En un día como este, diez de octubre, desde aquella vez en adelante sentía que era un día de mala suerte para él. Además de tener que enfrentar a sus emociones en un día como este, RAIZ le seguía dando problemas. La policía decía que hasta ahora no tenían ningún rastro de ellos y su información era escasa, debía admitir que hacían muy bien su trabajo, para su mala suerte. No dejaban rastros y cuando podías darte cuenta de su presencia ellos ya habían cumplido su cometido. ¿Qué clase de enseñanza les daban?, tenía tantas preguntas que con el paso del tiempo se iban acumulando una tras otra, RAIZ ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Minato y Fugaku se habían reunido para hablar de esto y ver que podían hacer al respecto, la familia Namikaze se había dado cuenta de que la familia Uchiha fue de gran apoyo para ellos en sus momentos más difíciles, Fugaku podía ser una persona que en el exterior demostrara una cosa pero cuando se llegaba a conocerlo bien era un gran amigo por lo que confiaba en el más de lo que confiaría en cualquier otra persona. Él pensaba que Danzo Shimura, propietario de otras de las empresas más famosas, las cuales crecen cada vez más, estaba relacionado con RAIZ. Aunque a Minato no le agradaba Danzo, no tenía ninguna prueba de que él estuviera relacionado con RAIZ, no podía culparlo de nada sin tener pruebas y en el caso de que compartiera sus sospechas con alguien solo pensarían que son sospechas sin fundamento ya que solo Fugaku y Minato conocían como era Danzo en realidad y su evidente odio a Minato, creyendo que Minato era una fuerte competencia para él, y lo había expresado con disimulo en algunas reuniones que tuvieron.

A Minato no le sorprendería que él estuviera intentando perjudicarlo, podía sonar paranoico y el mismo había pensado que tal vez solo estaba exagerando pero se dio cuenta de que no era así

Aunque su empresa no era la única afectada con RAIZ, Minato podía notar que los ataques a las demás empresas solo era un disfraz de la verdadera situación, la cantidad de quejas por los ataques de RAIZ que había recibido lo decían todo, robos de dinero, papeles importantes, amenazas de muerte, eran algunas de las quejas que había recibido. RAIZ parecía preferirlo a él para causarle problemas.

Lo raro era que nunca había recibido un ataque directo. No es como si Minato quisiera que eso sucediera pero si había tanto odio hacia él, deberían de haber pensado en algún momento atacarlo directamente. Nunca había visto a un miembro de RAIZ, solo había escuchado sobre ellos. No tenía idea de cómo RAIZ podía enterarse de todos sus planes pero sospechaba de que podría haber un traidor trabajando para él que le estuviera dando información a Danzo, en el caso de que estuviera relacionado con RAIZ, lo cual todavía no podía demostrar

Tenía que detenerlos de alguna manera, porque solo le sumaban problemas, no podía vivir en paz ya que cada día había algo nuevo y a la vez nada sobre RAIZ. Su cabeza era un enredo de pensamientos de RAIZ y emociones.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y miro el reloj en su muñeca. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabía quién era. Estaba por hablar y decirle que pasara pero desvió su mirada a la carpeta que estaba en su escritorio con la información de RAIZ y rápidamente la tapo con otros papeles.

—Adelante

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que pudo notar de la persona que entraba a su oficina fue su cabello. Ese hermoso cabello pelirrojo que tanto amaba. Entre un mar de gente ella destacaba, como una estrella que brilla intensamente en la noche oscura entre las demás estrellas, no solo era su cabello si no también su brillante sonrisa que lo animaba a sonreír con ella, sin embargo hoy notaba que su sonrisa estaba un poco más apagada. De inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien aunque debió esperar que fuera así considerando el día.

—Hola, cariño, traje el almuerzo—Dijo Kushina mientras cerraba la puerta. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Minato para saludarlo con un corto beso en sus labios, luego retrocedió y se acomodó en una de las sillas que había en la oficina mientras dejaba la bolsa con la comida en su escritorio— ¿cómo está todo hoy?

—Bien, muy tranquilo, ¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunto Minato. Vio como la cara que Kushina dejaba de mostrar por unos segundos su sonrisa para reflejar la tristeza oculta detrás de ella, duro tan solo un parpadeo pero él llego a notarlo, luego volvió a sonreír

—Bien

Parecía querer decir algo más pero las palabras no salían, cuando sus labios se separaban volvían a sellarse al instante, inseguros de formar una palabra y era evidente su esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa en su lugar, sus ojos miraban cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de Minato quien no apartaba su mirada de ella, Kushina movió sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo, agarro uno de los papeles del escritorio y fingió leerlo, finalmente se cansó de la persistente mirada de Minato. Sus miradas se encontraron después del largo silencio en el que se habían quedado.

— ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?

—Sabes que ese 'bien' no me ha convencido para nada, Kushina, puedes ser sincera conmigo

Kushina aparto la mirada y dejo los papeles en su lugar, resoplo haciendo que algunos cabellos en su rostro volaran

—No te mentí, estoy bien, ¿si?, yo sé perfectamente que llorando no se soluciona nada, hoy es un día como cualquiera—Se levantó se lugar y comenzó a caminar por la oficina dándole la espalda Minato mientras hablaba con gestos airados—confórmate con lo que te digo y deja de buscar debajo de eso, tienes que verle el lado positivo, ¡las consultas con la psicóloga no fueron en vano!, estoy mejor y lo acepto, sé que lo voy a encontrar, estoy convencida, no voy a llorar, no voy…

Kushina sintió que posaban una mano en su mejilla y no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas no se mantuvieron en su lugar, haciendo lo que ella quería evitar.

—Deja de repetirte eso, no necesitas contenerte conmigo, no quiero que guardes lo que sientes y lo tengas que soportar tu sola, me duele verte así pero a la vez sé que es inevitable

Minato limpio las lágrimas de Kushina pero al acercarse más ella negó con la cabeza para luego alejarse dando un paso atrás, mantuvo la mirada en sus zapatos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

— ¡Estoy cansada de solo llorar Minato!, me odio cada vez que se me escapa una lagrima, es lo único que hago y me siento inútil, ya pasaron trece años y no hay señales de él, haría cualquier cosa por encontrarlo sin embargo estoy perdida, es como si estuviera caminando en la oscuridad, no se a dónde ir, como llegar hasta él, ¡estoy desesperada!

Minato hizo el segundo intento de acercarse y esta vez ella se mantuvo en su lugar sin dar señales de que lo iba a apartar, al parecer se había desahogado un poco, la rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Yo sé a lo que te refieres, lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que no estás sola, estoy contigo, recuerda eso, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kushina levanto la mirada para fijarla en esos ojos azules que la habían acompañado en cada momento difícil o de felicidad, sabía que podía buscar su mirada cada vez que estuviera perdida y que Minato siempre estaría ahí para ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Gracias, perdón por comportarme así, me siento mejor después de gritar, aunque afuera se estarán preguntando si estamos teniendo una crisis matrimonial o algo por el estilo

Minato sonrió con ella, no podía hacer nada más mientras se perdía en su mirada llena de amor, podría quedarse así para siempre, abrazarla y mirarla a los ojos durante toda su vida y al final decir que había vivido una buena vida. Apoyo su frente en la de Kushina mientras seguían manteniendo su mirada fija.

—Me gusta verte sonreír, voy a hacer todo lo posible por proteger esa sonrisa, te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo

Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar y sus mejillas enrojecieron, se abalanzo para abrazarlo también rodeando su cuello.

—Minato…soy muy afortunada por tenerte, sin ti no habría podido seguir adelante desde hace tiempo

El ruido de los golpes en la puerta los sobresalto un poco haciendo que separaran, Minato limpio las lágrimas de Kushina por última vez para luego ir a su lugar habitual, se sentó y espero a que Kushina hiciera lo mismo, la vio acomodarse el cabello y finalmente dio el permiso para que la persona entrara

—Siento interrumpir, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, pero el investigador Takeshi-san está aquí para verlo

—Gracias, dile que pase por favor

—Enseguida Minato-sama, con permiso

Una vez que la secretaria se había ido Kushina no tardo en hablar

— ¿Takeshi?

—Él está en este caso de RAIZ

—Oh

Volvieron a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta

—Adelante, Takeshi-san

Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre joven alto de cabellos negros con una mirada bastante misteriosa

—Minato-san

— ¿Descubriste algo nuevo?

Minato bajo la mirada para buscar la carpeta con los papeles que contenían la información de RAIZ, mientras los acomodaba, al no escuchar una respuesta aparto la mirada de los papeles y vio que Takeshi miraba a Kushina con desconfianza mientras que Kushina solo mantenía una sonrisita nerviosa sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Takeshi-san no hace falta que intimides a mi esposa con tu mirada, ella es de confianza, por favor tome asiento

—Oh, disculpe, no sabía que ella era su esposa

Kushina noto que solo se disculpó con Minato pero con ella no, luego de eso ni siquiera volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Y bien?

—Tengo algo nuevo sobre RAIZ, si, no es algo como quien es el núcleo de la organización o la ubicación de una base secreta pero puede servir para llegar hasta ahí.

Al escuchar el nombre de la organización Kushina recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mikoto y recordó que tenía que preguntarle a Minato sobre eso

—Una persona, no se quien, dejo una carta en la entrada de mi casa, esa carta contenía información que podría servirnos, entre lo que decía, esta persona fue testigo de un ataque de RAIZ y me describía a un miembro.

— ¿Solo a un miembro?, ¿Qué podemos hacer con eso?

—Permítame terminar por favor, esta persona decía que este miembro tenia cabello rubio, media 1,67 aproximadamente, parecía ser un chico de catorce años, vestía de ropa negra, llevaba una máscara de zorro y además dentro del sobre que contenía la carta estaba esta foto

— ¿Puedes mostrarme la carta y la foto?

El investigador asintió y saco primero una foto del bolsillo de su campera y se la entregó a Minato, no muy seguro, levanto la mano temblando y agarro la foto, palideció al instante. Kushina no resistió por mucho tiempo así que se la quito de las manos, cuando la vio quedo igual que Minato, era Naruto.

-.-

* * *

Durante el viaje a la mansión Namikaze ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera habían probado el almuerzo ya que todas las ganas de comer, de hacer algo, se habían esfumado en un instante. Kushina se aferró a la foto en sus manos, sabía que era él, sabía que estaba vivo, se encontró con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, estaba vivo pero no estaba con ella, se lo veía sano, tan grande, tan parecido a Minato pero no podía saber si eso era verdad solo por de una foto, no bastaba con eso, anhelaba tenerlo frente a ella para abrazarlo durante horas, días, meses, nunca soltarlo de nuevo y recuperar todos los años perdidos.

Akira los recibió con una brillante sonrisa pero al ver sus rostros la preocupación la invadió de inmediato y supo que algo andaba mal

—Kushina-sama…

Kushina le sonrió mientras caminaba a la sala pero Akira podía ver que no era una sonrisa verdadera

—Akira, ¿podrías prepararme un té verde?, no me mires así, voy a estar bien

—S-si, enseguida, Kushina-sama

Kushina se sentó en el sillón y apoyo un codo en su rodilla mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello, con la mirada perdida comenzó a pensar en la información adquirida hoy hasta que sintió que Minato se sentaba a su lado

—Este es un gran paso, con la información de la carta podemos idear algún plan, algo se nos va a ocurrir

Kushina levanto la mirada como si hubiera cortado sus pensamientos de golpe y hubiera tomado una decisión definitiva

—Vamos a encontrarlo y hacer que RAIZ pague por lo que hizo

Minato sonrió de lado y agarro la mano de Kushina con fuerza

—Vamos a hacerlo, lo prometo

-.-

* * *

Naruto miro el pájaro de origami en sus manos, Sai se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños diciendo que simbolizaba la libertad que algún día tendrían, aunque había agradecido el gesto debía admitir que lo deprimía un poco ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ese día era realmente su cumpleaños. Se habían enterado leyendo sus documentos a escondidas cuando tuvieron la oportunidad pero ¿Cómo podía saber si esa información era verdadera o falsa?

Después de escuchar la voz de Danzo desde el interior de la oficina ordenándole que pasara guardo la pequeña figura de papel en su bolsillo asegurándose de no arruinarla

—Naruto, siempre es un gusto tenerte en mi oficina

Se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir a eso ya que no iba a decirle que él no compartía ese sentimiento.

Danzo se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hasta el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar

—Has trabajado para durante años, desde que eras pequeño, eres muy especial para mi

Naruto sintió un escalofrió al escuchar 'eres muy especial para mi', no sonaba nada bien

—Pero aunque sé que puedo confiar en ti necesito pruebas de que me eres completamente leal, para dar un paso más hacia adelante en RAIZ, esta misión es muy importante y es de un nivel diferente a las misiones que te he dado anteriormente

Danzo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos, Naruto mantuvo la mirada

—Tienes que matar a Minato y Kushina Namikaze

Naruto pareció confundido por un momento, sus ojos se agrandaron ya que Danzo jamás le había ordenado matar a alguien y se preguntó por primera vez si ya le había ordenado antes a un miembro de RAIZ algo así, aunque la respuesta para él era obvia, esto solo hacía que lo odiara más pero trato de no demostrarlo y mantuvo su rostro en una expresión en blanco luego de su confusión. Danzo sonreía internamente disfrutando de cada palabra que decía

—Solo te diré que son como una piedra en mi camino, nunca te he pedido algo así pero creo que es una buena manera de ver hasta donde podrías llegar por RAIZ, se acabaron los juegos de ladrón, desde ahora será más difícil

—Entiendo, solo tiene que darme las indicaciones y yo haré todo lo que me pida, Danzo-sama

—oh, pero por supuesto que no te mandare solo a algo así, como te dije, esto está a un nivel diferente, te acompañaran dos personas, un miembro de RAIZ superior y otro igual a ti. Pueden pasar

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Naruto vio como entraban Sai y otro miembro de RAIZ, al cual conocía como Iruka. Sai parecía igual de sorprendido que él mientras que Iruka solo mantenía una postura de soldado y miraba a Danzo

—Ellos te acompañaran en la misión, tendrán interrumpir una agradable fiesta de empresarios y matar a los anfitriones, dicho así no parece tan difícil, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, confió en que lo harás bien, además, estas bien acompañado

Pero Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento al instante

-.-

* * *

Minutos después de que Naruto, Iruka y Sai salieran de la oficina, un hombre de cabello negro largo y rostro pálido entro sin golpear

— ¿Ya se fueron?

—Si, me gustaría estar ahí para ver todo yo mismo, lástima que hoy no puedo. Esos tres tendrán una noche muy movida

—Son bastante idiotas al pensar que no me iba a enterar de lo que hacían a escondidas, cada uno se creyó muy listo pero deberían saber que no pueden engañarme

—Ahora solo hay que ver cómo sigue todo esto, va a ser interesante

—Orochimaru, quiero que estés al tanto de todo, no quiero perderme nada

—Por supuesto, Danzo-sama, a sus órdenes

-.-

* * *

— ¿No viste nada raro?

Tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte de lo normal debido al ruido de la gente hablando. Había organizado una fiesta entre colegas de la empresa Uchiha y Namikaze como una manera de hacer que RAIZ salga de las sombras y se atreva a intentar algo

—No hay señales de RAIZ en ningún lugar, ¿estás seguro de que esta reunión es una buena forma de atraerlos?, y si ellos vienen es un poco peligroso…

—No lo sé, Fugaku, espero que si y además hay seguridad en cada esquina de la mansión, no te preocupes, los invitados están a salvo

—Minato

Escucho la voz de Kushina a su lado, tenía un hermoso vestido verde, todo su cabello pelirrojo peinado a un lado, unos zapatos de taco alto y llevaba una copa de vidrio en su mano derecha. Miro a Fugaku y le sonrió

—Hola, Fugaku, ¿puedo llevarme a Minato un momento?

—Hola, Kushina, por supuesto, no tienes que preguntar eso, al fin y al cabo es tu esposo

—Oh, pero ustedes dos últimamente andan muy juntos, no querría entrometerme es su… relación o quizá sí debería preocuparme por que me estuvieran robando a mi esposo, debería decírselo a Mikoto

—ja, ja, siempre tan simpática

Kushina agrando más su sonrisa y luego agarro la mano de Minato mientras lo guiaba dentro la mansión, este último solo sacudió la cabeza después la pequeña conversación entre Fugaku y Kushina

—Es todo un espectáculo ver sus conversaciones, cada una me sorprende más que la otra

—Solo trato de que no sea un amargado, si dejo que él lleve la conversación terminaríamos hablando del clima, aburrido…

Minato soltó una risa y se detuvo de repente al ver que Kushina también lo hacía y se giraba con una expresión más seria en su rostro. Justo al costado de la escalera estaban ocultos de la gente de afuera

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?, podrían mandar a otra persona y no a… _él,_ quizá todo esto será para nada y todas estas personas estarían corriendo peligro porque si y todo se salga de control y…

—Tranquila, esta todo controlado, nada va a salir mal, quizá no todo salga exactamente como lo planeamos pero haremos que funciones, recuerda que es por él

—Si, por él, entiendo

— ¿Mejor?

—No del todo, pero estoy nerviosa

Minato la abrazo y escondió el rostro entre su cabello. La verdad es que él también estaba nervioso y sentía que todo podía salir mal pero no quería demostrarlo frente a Kushina

—Ahora solo queda esper…

Se escuchó un grito en el piso de arriba

-.-

* * *

Iruka miro el piso de abajo y luego el de arriba desde las sombras, vio a una mujer de cabello castaño pasar por una ventana y luego miro su compañero de cabello rubio disimuladamente, él no la había visto, perfecto.

—Vamos a ir por el piso de arriba, hace un rato vi a los Namikaze entrar a la casa, si vamos desde arriba podemos sorprenderlos

Naruto y Sai asintieron pero antes de que se movieran Iruka los detuvo con su brazo

—El primero en entrar será Naruto, él está a prueba hoy

—Entendido

Naruto salto de una rama a la única ventana abierta de la mansión seguido de Iruka quien se había puesto delante de Sai repentinamente, aunque Sai no lo cuestiono ya que era su superior, quizá solo quería ver los movimientos de Naruto desde cerca para evaluarlo

Una vez dentro de la casa Naruto camino unos pasos para luego sentir un pinchazo en su pierna y escuchar el fuerte ruido de la ventana cerrándose detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de mirar de donde provenía el dolor en su pierna ya que se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño y un plumero en la mano, todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Ella grito y le tiro el plumero en la cara, no pudo esquivarlo ya que sentía que sus reflejos le fallaban y estaba tan mareado que le costaba estar de pie, escucho ruidos de pasos en las escaleras y trato buscar una salida con la mirada pero estaba acorralado. Miro la distancia que había desde arriba al piso de abajo y comenzó a prepararse para saltar pero una mano lo agarro desde atrás y todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último que podía recordar era la voz de una mujer gritando y el color rojo.

* * *

 **N/A:** **se que es un poco corto, mas corto que los anteriores, pero quería subir un capitulo ya y no pude esperar a escribir mas, lo deje en una buena parte :3, perdón por tardar mucho y gracias por leer!, si me dejan un comentario me haría muy feliz, quiero saber si les gusta**

 **PD: Ahhh, el Minakushi, como los adoro ^^**

 _ **-Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Robado**_

 **CAPITULO 4**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Sai no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron, o tal vez si debería de hacerlo, desde que se había encontrado con Iruka mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina de Danzo lo evaluó con la mirada, sabía quién era pero decir que tenía "poca" información de él era lo mismo que decir que no tenía "nada", al ver a Naruto ese sentimiento de que todo podría salir mal creció en su interior. Naruto siempre decía que no podían confiar en ningún otro miembro de RAIZ ya que los demás si seguían las enseñanzas de Danzo al pie de la letra y no era solo eso, las misiones raramente eran de tres personas, en realidad más de una persona en una misión era raro a menos que fuera algún tipo de prueba o fuera necesario. Ya que no podía oponerse a nada y pensó que estaba siendo exagerado y paranoico, trato de pensar en que nada saldría mal, simplemente era una misión más, una misión en la que Naruto seria evaluado, solo eso. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza una pregunta, por más que lo intentara, ¿Por qué él era parte de esa misión?, Iruka por ser un miembro superior, ¿pero él?, solo era un miembro del mismo nivel que Naruto, no podía evaluarlo y no creía que Danzo lo había enviado solo para darle confianza a Naruto teniendo a un amigo cerca, Danzo no era esa clase de persona. Por eso y varias razones que se iban creando en su cabeza tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Cuando vio como Iruka le lanzaba un dardo tranquilizante a Naruto y cerraba la ventana de golpe se quedó tan quieto como una piedra en su lugar, siempre tuvo reacciones rápidas ante estos tipos de situaciones pero esta vez fue diferente, estuvo esperando que en cualquier momento hiciera algún movimiento sospechoso pero cuando lo hizo en tan solo unos segundos no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y fue tan repentino que cuando se había dado cuenta Iruka se había girado para mirarlo.

—Antes de que me digas algo, esto es por su bien, luego te diré el 'porqué' de mis acciones si es que te interesa, por ahora solo tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien nos descubra

—Pe-pero, Naruto!...se supone que tenías que evaluarlo, ¿no?, ¿la intención de Danzo era otra?, ¿él te ordeno mandarlo a la boca del lobo solo y abandonarlo?

—Él va a estar bien, vamos

— ¡No voy a irme sin él!, no me importan las reglas ni el castigo que me den, no voy a-

—No te mencione las reglas, solo créeme, cállate y obedece, es lo único que pido por ahora, luego podrás preguntar, no hagas que esto sea peor para ti

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?, ¡van a mandarlo con la policía!, van a interrogarlo, ¡son los Namikaze, ellos andan detrás de nosotros desde hace años!, estoy seguro de que saben que es de RAIZ, en el tiempo en que lo dejamos solo con ellos pueden pasar muchas cosas, cada minuto cuenta por eso tenemos que hacer alg-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Iruka lo dejo inconsciente antes de que hiciera una locura, soltó un suspiro, ahora tendría que cargar con Sai hasta el edificio de Danzo. Antes de irse, dio una mirada hacia la ventana y rezo porque sus palabras fueran ciertas, que todo estaría bien para Naruto, deseaba que fuera así.

Después de tantos años de culpa se sentía un poco más ligero.

-.-

* * *

— ¡No, no le hagan daño!

Al salir de la habitación, Akira se asustó al ver a un desconocido con una máscara de zorro y vestido de negro en el pasillo, grito alertando a Minato y Kushina quienes estaban abajo a un costado de las escaleras. Inmediatamente Kushina corrió para llegar hasta ella pero uno de los guardias que cuidaban el piso de arriba en caso de que RAIZ apareciera por allí fue más rápido y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, lo que termino dejando inconsciente al miembro de RAIZ.

— ¡Kushina!

La pelirroja se detuvo antes de llegar al cuerpo que se encontraba en medio del pasillo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pies no respondían a su deseo interno de acercarse obedeciendo a la voz de Minato a pesar de sus ganas de ver debajo de la máscara de esa persona, se giró para ver a su esposo

—Es peligroso, deja que me acerque primero

Aunque quisiera acercarse ella misma, permitió que Minato lo hiciera primero, en parte porque tenía miedo de ver el rostro del miembro de RAIZ, tenía miedo de estar haciéndose ilusiones, de estar esperanzada y que al final se lleve una decepción que solo lograría deprimirla aún más. A unos pasos de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo podían ver que no era tan grande, no era el cuerpo de una persona adulta, parecía el cuerpo de un adolescente, se sentía repentinamente nerviosa a cada paso que daba Minato, y lo miro desde atrás. Poco a poco se agacho y aunque no tan fuera notorio, Kushina pudo ver que la mano de Minato temblaba mientras se acercaba a la mascara

Retiro la máscara con cuidado hasta que pudieron ver el rostro que se escondía detrás

El hombre rubio escucho el grito de sorpresa de Akira pero nada de su esposa. Observo al adolescente de cabello rubio por lo que pensó que parecía una eternidad sin poder creerlo sin embargo fueron unos cuantos segundos en los que por un momento pensó que el tiempo se había detenido, los mechones cubrían su frente y tenía tres líneas similares a unos bigotes en cada mejilla, cualquiera diría que podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente si no fuera por la sangre en su cabeza debido al golpe. ¿Estaba soñando?, ¿de verdad era él?

Giro su cabeza para poder ver por encima de su hombro a Kushina pero sorprendido se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca de él, justo detrás de él, sus manos tapando su boca y con lágrimas en sus ojos miraba fijamente a la persona tendida en el suelo. Sus ojos recorrían el rostro del joven con miles de sentimientos pasando por ellos, finalmente se arrodillo a su lado y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del adolescente. No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento, los dos estaban seguros de lo que veían, lo sentían

Él había vuelto a su lado

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el fuerte dolor en su cabeza, abrió sus ojos sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor, solo miro el techo blanco antes de sentarse de golpe lo cual hizo que se mareara un poco, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza esperando encontrar la herida pero en su lugar sintió unas vendas que la cubrían. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, lo último que sintió fue algo en su pierna, el dolor en su cabeza y los gritos, recordó en donde se suponía que debía estar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió pánico verdadero pero trato de no demostrarlo, si estaba donde suponía no estaría solo y la voz que escucho segundos después lo confirmo

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz que escucho le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si la hubiera escuchado antes pero estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a la mujer que estaba a poca distancia de él y ese era otro tema, no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca

Cuando giro su cabeza para poder fijar sus ojos en ella la mujer pelirroja pareció sorprenderse, había algo en su mirada pero no sabía decir que era ese "algo". No respondió su pregunta, mantendría la calma, no parecía representar ningún peligro pero no debía juzgar por las apariencias y confiarse, primero que nada debía ver sus opciones de escape, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación sin dejar de prestarle atención a la mujer, sabía que lo estaba mirando, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlo.

Estaba en una habitación que parecía cubierta de polvo, las paredes y el techo de color celeste y blanco tenían manchas de humedad, los muebles estaban tapados con tela blanca ya que parecía que nadie los usaba, había peluches amontonados en una esquina, algunos en el piso alfombrado y otros en bolsas, un ventanal grande abierto por donde entraba el viento que hacía que las cortinas azules bailaran pero tenía una reja negra y estaba cerrada, suponía que no serían tan tontos como para dejar las llaves a su alcance así que lo descarto como vía de escape por el momento, dejando eso de lado no había otro lugar por donde escapar. La habitación parecía diseñada para un bebe, pero podía ver que no la habían usado en años, es como si nadie hubiera entrado en mucho tiempo

Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo, habían puesto un colchón en el suelo de una habitación desocupada para asegurarse de que no intentara nada, una habitación en la que nadie más que esta mujer corría peligro, una habitación que aparentemente era de un bebe y no tenía nada con lo que defenderse a su alcance, nada que pudiera dañar a alguien

No sabía si era por el golpe pero se encontraba sin ideas, solo le quedaba probar algo que esperaba que funcionara si no lo hacía estaba verdaderamente jodido. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y se destapo para luego intentar pararse

— ¡No!, todavía estas herido, debes descan…

Cuando ella estaba por acercarse la detuvo con lo que pareció una orden, sintió su garganta seca pero eso no evito que su tono de voz fuera frio y carente de emoción, ni siquiera elevo la voz para que le saliera de esa manera, apenas se escuchó pero eso fue suficiente para dejarla congelada en su lugar

—No te acerques

Cuando estuvo de pie retrocedió unos pasos para poner mas distancia entre ellos, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la misma ropa, parecía un… ¿pijama?, no se detuvo a pensar más en eso, se habían llevado su ropa y sus armas también.

— ¿Dónde está Namikaze?

— ¿Q-que?

—Minato Namikaze, ¿Dónde está?, necesito negociar con él

— ¿Negociar que?

Naruto rodo los ojos, no le gustaba responder tantas preguntas y no necesitaba darle explicaciones a esa mujer, estaba agotando su paciencia y solo lo ponía mas nerviosa, no era una situación que podía tomarse a la ligera

—Mi libertad, ¿no es obvio?, se que ha estado detrás de RAIZ durante años pero no se exactamente lo que quiere, así que necesito hablarlo con él, quería capturar a un miembro de RAIZ, ¿verdad?, debe ser porque necesita algo de nosotros, entonces no entiendo porque no esta aquí interrogándome, porque no esta aquí en primer lugar

La mujer pelirroja sintió una gran tristeza al escucharlo, porque no querían interrogarlo como él pensaba, no querían a cualquiera, lo querían a él y era lo único que necesitaban de RAIZ

—Mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze, soy la esposa de Minato Namikaze, si quieres podemos hablar nosotros, Minato me cuenta todo por lo que es lo mismo tanto si hablas con él que conmigo, yo haré lo posible para responder a tus preguntas

El adolescente se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y la miro con duda en sus ojos azules antes de hablar

—No pareces muy confiable para estas cosas, preferiría hablar con Namikaze

—Soy Namikaze

—Minato

—Él está ocupado

El rubio resoplo con impaciencia

—Está bien, lo negociare contigo, pero espero que tu palabra valga en esta casa

— ¿¡Que dices!? mira, primero no vamos a _negociar_ vamos a _hablar_ y mi palabra obviamente vale, soy su esposa, no te preocupes por eso. Vamos a empezar por lo principal, ya sabes mi nombre, ahora quiero saber el tuyo

Él soltó una risa que se sentía falsa y sin gracia

— ¿Acaso importa?, ¿eso es lo principal para ti?, como vamos no le veo mucho futuro a esta " _charla"_

Kushina se sentó en su lugar haciéndole señas al joven para que hiciera lo mismo, la miro dudando de lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó con movimientos lentos sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, no había imaginado que negociar o hablar con un Namikaze seria así, a sus ojos ella tenía una imagen muy…marternal, su voz era suave, sus ojos lo miraban con un sentimiento extraño que no podía identificar, se sentía como un niño pequeño

—Si vamos a hablar necesitamos conocernos, aunque sea un poco, empezando por nuestros nombres, no es justo que yo no sepa el tuyo

—Bien…eres algo rara, distinta a las personas con las que me encontré haciendo mi trabajo, normalmente cuando intento entrar en alguna casa y me descubren me persiguen con armas de fuego, sueltan a los perros, lo típico, ya sabes

Al terminar de hablar, en su frase final, a pesar de que cuando comenzó a hablar su rostro se llenó de preocupación, la mujer que tenía enfrente pareció algo sorprendida nuevamente

— ¿Qué?, ¿nunca escuchaste hablar a una persona con un tic verbal?

Le extraño la respuesta que recibió en forma de otra pregunta

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber mi nombre?

—Por favor

"Necesito escucharlo"

Lo sintió como un ruego y no entendía porque esta mujer se comportaba de esta manera, parecía pensar cada movimiento o palabra que le dijera a Kushina como si dudara del suelo por el que estaba caminando, algo dentro de él fue lo que lo impulso a hacerlo, eso que le decía que podía confiar en ella y era lo que luchaba con la parte que no confiaba en nadie

—Naruto

Naruto la miro confundido cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas las cual no paraban de salir, no podía detenerlas, ya no. Escondió su rostro con una mano tratando de ocultarse, a Naruto le pareció algo incomoda la situación, no sabía que había dicho o que había pasado para que estuviera así, toda la situación lo estaba confundiendo y jamás en su vida había estado en una situación igual a esta, pensó que lo tendrían atado, seria interrogado y le harían todo tipo de cosas hasta que hablara, nunca paso por su mente algo como esto, bien podría aprovechar e irse pero extrañamente se quedó paralizado en su lugar viendo a Kushina

De repente escucha la puerta abriéndose de golpe y allí entro un preocupado Minato Namikaze quien imaginaba que había estado escuchando la conversación. La pareja Namikaze era un misterio para Naruto en ese momento, por más que lo intentara no podía encontrar el "por que" de sus acciones, cuando Minato dirigió su mirada a Naruto, él volvió a tener su expresión seria, este era Minato Namikaze, no una mujer con apariencia maternal y al parecer algún problema, quizá bipolaridad. Se puso de pie rápidamente y no aparto la aparto la mirada de Namikaze, no lograría intimidarlo con nada

—Para aclarar las cosas, yo no le hice nada, solo necesito negociar contigo para poder irme de aquí de una buena manera y aceptar que he fallado en esta misión, así que Namikaze, el _gran_ Namikaze, uno de los _numero uno_ , podría darme unos pocos minutos de su _valioso_ tiempo para negociar

Hablo remarcando palabras con burla, estaba cansándose de todo este circo, nadie le daba respuestas, solo sumaban preguntas que eran innecesarias para él, como si no tuviera demasiadas en su lista…

Minato lo miro por un momento sin hablar, momento en el que Naruto jamás desvió su mirada desafiante, en parte le dolía escucharlo hablar así de él

—No puedo hacerlo en este momento, prometo que lo hare mañana

— ¿Por qué quieres mantenerme aquí?, ¿no vas a interrogarme?

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

—No, pero…

—Entonces espera hasta mañana, Akira te traerá el desayuno temprano

Al verlos salir por la puerta y escuchar el ruido de la llave dejándolo encerrado en esa habitación no pudo hacer mas que mirar la puerta

¿En que se había metido?

Solo necesitaba salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible y enfrentarse a Danzo

* * *

Luego de pasear por la habitación y encontrar un fierro suelto, lo agarro y se acostó a esperar pacientemente

Su plan de negociar con Namikaze no había resultado por lo que escapar de una manera pacífica no era más una opción, si todo salía bien cumpliría su misión y saldría de esa casa

Mientras veía las cosas que al parecer pertenecieron a un bebe no pudo evitar pensar en su infancia, como hubiera sido vivir así, tener una habitación como esa, tener a dos padres como los Namikaze, una madre como Kushina…

Y no se permitió pensar más allá de eso, solo traería pensamientos que no quería en su cabeza, imaginar una familia feliz a su lado no encajaba con él, jamás tendría algo así

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido. Escucho pasos acercándose provenientes del pasillo y esa era su señal para actuar, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta antes de escuchar la llave

La puerta por fin se abrió, dejo que la persona entrara primero antes de salir de su escondite detrás de la puerta

— ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde…

Sin esperar más, antes de que gritara para advertirle a alguien, golpeo a la mujer de cabello castaño antes de salir de la habitación

Sintió los ruidos del piso de abajo en lo que suponía que era la cocina, había muchas habitaciones y él tenía poco tiempo, pensó que tendría que probar con varias pero dos habitaciones más a la izquierda encontró la de los Namikaze, entro agradecido por no tener que alargar mas esto, tratando de dar pasos silenciosos se acercó a los dos cuerpos que estaban en la cama

Podría simplemente golpearlos hasta el cansancio, podría asfixiarlos, diferentes maneras de acabar con la vida de los Namikaze cruzaron su mente…

Antes de llegar a ellos, vio una foto en la pequeña mesa de luz que llamo su atención, en la foto se podía ver a Kushina con un bebe en sus brazos, seguramente seria el bebe al que le pertenecía la habitación abandonada en la que había estado, sentía curiosidad y no podía entenderse a si mismo, nunca le había importado algo de las personas relacionadas con sus misiones pero desde que había despertado simplemente no podía entender nada, tenía sentimientos que no sabía que existían el él

Mientras miraba la foto comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, hizo una mueca y un quejido salió de sus labios, llevo sus manos a su cabeza lo que provoco que soltara el fierro el cual termino en el suelo haciendo ruido pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el dolor no lo permitía

Kushina se despertó asustada por el ruido, cuando vio a Naruto en la habitación estaba por hablar para preguntarle como es que estaba allí pero cuando vio que estaba retorciéndose de dolor se levantó automáticamente y se acercó preocupada, antes de que llegara vio como el adolescente rubio se desmayo

— ¡Naruto!

La pelirroja se arrodillo a su lado agarrándolo entre sus brazos, apoyo una mano en su frente, estaba caliente. Escucho lo ruido de la cama y dirigió su mirada a Minato quien la miraba desde allí sentado en el borde

—Minato…

La tristeza en los ojos de Kushina decían más que cualquier palabra y él podía entenderla, sabía que necesitaba ser fuerte por ella, no mostrar debilidad y aunque se mostrara fuerte por fuera, por dentro era de cristal, a punto de romperse

—El…no nos conoce, tenía una misión aunque no sepamos cual es, estaba intentando cumplirla, quien sabe que enseñanzas le habrán dado, como piensa. De repente se encuentra en esta casa, hay que admitir que nos estamos comportando de una manera que él no puede entender, tiene razón, cuando me pregunto si lo iba a interrogar, cualquiera que lo hubiera atrapado si no fuéramos nosotros lo habría hecho, quizá algo peor

Kushina sintió como si alguien tuviera su corazón en su mano y lo apretara con fuerza haciéndole daño, las palabras de Minato era la realidad por mucho que doliera, pero esas palabras hicieron que se diera cuenta de algo que trataba de ignorar

Él no los conocía

Naruto no sabía que eran sus padres

Su hijo la trataba como a una descocida, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando con una de las personas que más lo amaba en el mundo.

* * *

—Minato, estoy preocupada, el actúa como si fuera un animal enjaulado, quiere salir de esta casa de cualquier manera, ¡Ataco a Akira!, ¿Qué pasa si se va?, ¿Si logra escapar y nunca lo volvemos a ver?, ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo de nuevo?, no podría soportarlo una segunda vez…

La voz se siente lejana, cree saber de quién se trata, su cabeza palpita y se siente pesada

—No voy a permitir que eso suceda

—No puedes estar las 24 horas vigilándolo, tienes trabajo, tenemos que encontrar una solución

Encuentra fuerza para mover su mano llevarla a su cabeza, esta vez no encuentra un techo blanco al abrir los ojos sino uno de color crema y una lámpara, escucho el sonido de los pájaros cantando y supuso que todavía era temprano

No volvió a escuchar las voces así que abrió los ojos y vio que la pareja Namikaze lo estaba mirando fijamente

—Despertaste…

Se sentó lentamente, se sentía algo mareado pero hizo un esfuerzo, se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en un sofá y estaba en lo que parecía una sala de estar

—No estas recuperado, había intentado decírtelo, por favor recuéstate y descansa

Naruto alzo una ceja e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, luego negó con la cabeza

—Me rindo en tratar de entender esto, ¿Por qué me tratan así?

Por un momento nadie le respondió

—Porque estamos en contra de RAIZ, te ves muy joven y ninguna persona de tu edad o cualquier otra edad debería estar haciendo este tipo de trabajos, aunque no sabemos que te mandaron a hacer no creo que sea algo bueno

Si supieran…

—No, la verdad es que no, pero no voy a decirles nada

Kushina se acercó pero esta vez no tenía manera de retroceder, sin dejar de observar cada movimiento permitió que se acercara

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todavía me duele la cabeza, pero bien, he pasado cosas peores

Las ganas de abrazarlo incrementaron en Kushina al escuchar eso pero se contuvo

—Voy a pedirle a Akira que te traiga algo para comer, esta vez, por favor, evita golpearla

— ¿Akira es la mujer que entro con la bandeja de desayuno?

—Exacto

—Oh…

Kushina, quien estaba caminado a la cocina, se giró de repente con los brazos en su cadera y una mirada de reproche que a Minato le pareció divertida

— ¿Como que "Oh"?, espero que te disculpes con ella

¿Qué?, ¿había escuchado bien?

— ¿Disculparme?, ¿Por querer tener mi libertad?, no me importa en lo más minino a quien lastime, no voy a disculparme con nadie, si quieres correrme de tu casa, hazlo, no tendré ninguna queja

— ¡Es que los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respeto por sus mayores ahora!

—No lo se, yo solo tengo a alguien a quien respetar y no eres tu ni nadie de esta casa

—Te vendrían bien un par de cachetadas, mejor voy a buscar a Akira antes de lo haga…¡Quédate aquí y hazle caso a Minato!

Minato sabia que ese comportamiento de su mujer solo era para ocultar como se sentía realmente, estaba haciendo el intento de parecer normal pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que solo estaba actuando

Naruto vio el lugar por donde se habia ido Kushina con extrañeza durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Minato

El hombre rubio no pronuncio palabra alguna y nunca pensó que Naruto seria quien comenzaría la conversación

—Así que tú eres Minato Namikaze, eh, el _famoso_ Minato Namikaze

—Yo no diría famoso…

—Además modesto, no te ves como la persona que pintaron en mi mente

— ¿Cómo te dijeron que era?

—No creo que eso importe, pasemos a algo más interesante, ya que desde que llegue a esta casa no he tenido ninguna respuesta puedes saciar mi curiosidad, yo creo que puedes, al menos, responderme una pregunta

—Depende de cual sea

Naruto se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la sala bajo la mirada de Minato, examinando cada cosa en el lugar

— ¿Quién era él bebe de la foto?, supongo que la habitación en la que estuve cuando desperté era de esa bebe, por eso vamos directo al punto

Minato nunca espero esa pregunta

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber?

Naruto volvió a mirarlo con lo que trataba de ser una mirada desinteresada, como si solo preguntara para no aburrirse

—Como dije, curiosidad, no veo al bebe en ninguna parte, así que supongo que algo le sucedió, quiero saber que

—Él… se lo llevaron, alguien lo secuestro

* * *

 **N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero acá tienen el capitulo 4 ^^, lo siento algo raro y en esto quiero opinión siempre leo los comentarios, gracias por el apoyo a la historia, de verdad me hace feliz saber que les esta gustando, tengo fallos y quizá alguna falta de ortografía pero trato de poner lo mejor, gracias por entender :)**

Respuestas a los comentarios:

loko89772:

 **-No, si emparejo a Naruto con alguien nunca pensaría en Hinata, perdón a los que les guste el Naruhina pero no soy fan de ellos, y Temari...no se, admito que lei fanfics en los que Naruto estaba emparejado con Temari y me gustaron 3, pero de ahí a escribir e imaginarlos como pareja en mi historia la verdad no se, como dice mi nombre de usuario soy fan del Narusaku pero entiendo que hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta así que trato de dejar los emparejamientos fuera de esta historia, planeaba hacer una segunda parte cuando termine robado, no tengo nada pensado muy bien, pero ahí si va a estar emparejado con alguien mientras no quiero arruinar esta historia por los emparejamientos**

olcrian:

 **-Gracias por la comprensión y la espera :)**

Joker-san:

 **-¡Acá esta el siguiente capitulo!, no fue pronto pero bueno por lo menos esta ¿no? xD, se que tardo mucho y cuando actualizo parece milagro, perdon ^^'**

Marlene Garcia:

 **-Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!, perdón por la tardanza**

Reyner:

 **-Nop, ¿quien dijo algo de abandonar? ^^**

 **¡espero que les guste!**

 _ **-Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Robado**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

¿Un niño?, le pareció similar al método de cierta persona. Quizá él tendría algo que ver, o quizá no. Su atención se desvió y comenzó a mirar la casa para disimular su interés, un extraño interés que no entendía muy bien.

—Se ve que no son solo rumores— comento mientras paseaba su mirada por los muebles—parecen ser cosas bastante costosas, usted tiene dinero de sobra Namikaze, sin embargo jamás escuche noticias sobre alguna donación a su nombre— volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro aunque sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul oscuro y apagado— ¿será que no es tan buena persona como se comenta?, he escuchado de todo, pero sacando las conversaciones que no le favorecen entre mis "compañeros de trabajo", ¿es tacaño?, ¿le duele compartir su dinero con la gente que lo necesita más que usted?— se sentó nuevamente en el sofá esperando la respuesta del Namikaze

Minato no entendía su repentino cambio de actitud, comenzaba a pensar que charlar con su hijo iba a ser como caminar con los ojos vendados por un gran laberinto, chocaría constantemente con una pared que lo dejaría preguntándose qué camino debía tomar para poder entender cómo salir.

—No entiendo a qué viene este repentino cambio de tema

—No quiere contestar, "Mejor quedarse callado cuando no se tiene algo bueno que decir", ¿lo esta aplicando en este momento?

Minato ladeo la cabeza y su rostro cambio a una genuina expresión de confusión

—Yo…no hago las donaciones, Kushina siempre se encargó de eso y prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato para no atraer la atención de los medios

" _Se me ocurren mil y un maneras de dejarlos mal parados con esto"_

Naruto sonrió internamente pensando en lo que podría decirle a Danzo. Sacaría provecho de cada minuto en esa casa-mansión, si tenía suerte seria perdonado por su error de ser capturado

—Oh, que interesante

Minato estaba por hacerle una pregunta pero en ese momento llego Kushina

—Ya casi es hora de la cena

Minato asintió, mientras se levantaba vio que Kushina le hacía unos movimientos con la cabeza en dirección a Naruto antes de irse de nuevo a la cocina

—Naruto, te acompañare para que puedas cambiar tu ropa. Vas a cenar con nosotros

La cabeza de Naruto giro tan rápido en su dirección que casi parecía como si fuera dar un giro de 360°

— ¿Cenar?, ¿Con ustedes?, ¿están tramando algo?

Minato solo le dedico una mirada que podía decirle lo ridículo que había sido preguntar eso. Como si quisiera que lo encerraran en un sótano solo y sin comida

—Son demasiadas preguntas, ¿Prefieres no comer nada?

Naruto se corrigió rápidamente

—No, no, no, es solo que… es algo extraño, dejarme suelto de esta manera sabiendo que puedo ser peligroso

El Namikaze se paro frente a Naruto con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria

—No estuviste fuera de nuestro control en ningún momento, estabas inconsciente y ahora que estas mejor no estarás tan libre como piensas, no se nos olvidara que casi nos matas mientras dormíamos y que a pesar de ser un adolescente eres un miembro de RAIZ, representas peligro para nosotros estando en esta casa

Ahora podía ver claramente que había tenido una primera impresión equivocada. Debía suponerlo, esas primeras impresiones nunca están en lo correcto. Al fin podía ver la segunda cara de la misma moneda y se veía tan diferente como se lo imaginaba desde un principio

—Entiendo, ahora puedo ver que me confié, las cosas se ponen más serias a partir de este momento

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un momento hasta que escucharon la voz de Kushina anunciando que la cena estaba casi lista. Durante esos momentos podía sentirse la tensión entre ellos y a los ojos de Minato, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, Naruto podía mantenerse a su nivel. Su mirada lo desafiaba en todo momento y no demostraba más que seguridad y confianza.

Lo que no sabía es que por dentro Naruto no era lo que demostraba por fuera. Dentro del adolescente todo lo que había era un caos de emociones y pensamientos que en parte eran lo único que lo mantenía de pie y a la vez lo único que podía hacer que se derrumbara en cualquier momento. La inseguridad, el miedo y la angustia se arremolinaban con fuerza pero eran controlados por su cordura y capacidad de adormecer sus sentimientos, habilidad que había adquirido con los pocos años de experiencia en RAIZ

—Vamos, te daré la ropa para que puedas cambiarte y bajar, no es algo lindo de ver cuando Kushina se enoja

Naruto solo asintió y lo siguió en silencio por las escaleras

-.-

* * *

—En cierto modo entiendo esto, pero prefiero morirme de hambre antes de aceptar esto

El silencio había reinado en la casa exceptuando el ruido que hacían más las empleadas de la casa, hasta que los dos rubios llegaron a la mesa donde estaba servida la cena, ahí es donde comenzaron las continuas quejas del menor.

—Puedo comprender que aten mis manos para que no agarre ningún objeto afilado de la mesa y lo utilice en su contra, pero ¿darme de comer como un bebé en la boca?, les agradezco por su _amabilidad_ pero prefiero mantener mi dignidad intacta

—Quédate con tu dignidad entonces, no vamos a desatarte

— ¡Minato!

—Esta siendo desagradecido

Kushina frunció el ceño mientras veía a su esposo comer tranquilamente y a su hijo tratando claramente de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado para no ver la comida frente a sus ojos. Minato había tenido la _maravillosa idea_ de convertirse en lo que Naruto pensaba que debía ser, lo cual le parecía ridículo de su parte. Se levantó para acercar su silla a la de Naruto quien la miro extrañado

— ¿Vas a desatarme?

" _Sabía que ella sería la más débil en estas situaciones"_

—No— enfoco su mirada en el niño, incomodándolo un poco debido a que no sabía que podía estar planeando, le molestaba no poder predecir a las personas— pero necesitas comer, así que voy a encargarme de eso

— ¿Qué-

No pudo terminar la pregunto debido a que se quedó sin palabras al ver el tenedor con puré tan cerca de su rostro, movió sus manos instintivamente pero no pudo separarlas debido que seguían atadas

— ¡Abre la boca para que el avión pueda aterrizar!— Dijo de manera animada y con una gran sonrisa

El joven rubio perdió el color de su rostro quedando en blanco y paralizado, una carcajada lo saco de parálisis momentánea y se giró para ver a Minato tratando de contener su risa sin mucho éxito

Realmente no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

— ¿Estás loca?

La risa de Minato dejo de ser contenida por su mano en ese momento, la expresión de Kushina no tenía precio

— ¿Loca?...—Trato de respirar profundo y soltar todo el aire para calmarse— escucha, pequeño mocoso, vas a comer porque yo lo digo, ¿entendido?

—No voy a-

— ¡ABRE LA BOCA!

Naruto se encogió en su lugar y abrió la boca, fue más una reacción por la situación que por la orden, o eso quería creer y la pelirroja aprovecho para hacer que la comida entrara en su boca de una vez por todas. Naruto tosió cuando la comida entro de golpe y la trago enseguida, no pediría agua ya que de seguro también se la daría ella. Prefería mantener los pedazos de su dignidad rota antes de hacerlos polvo. Su cara enrojeció y evito la mirada de los Namikaze durante toda la cena

¿Este era tu estilo de tortura?

A estas alturas no sabía que esperar

-.-

* * *

Durante la noche volvieron a encerrarlo en la habitación misteriosa del bebé misterioso. Inspecciono el lugar en busca de cosas que pudieran decirle algo mas pero no encontró nada. Durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquella habitación se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal con rejas, la luna llena brillaba junto a las infinitas estrellas. Admiro y conto todas las que pudo hasta quedarse dormido

Al otro día escucho unos golpes en la puerta que lo hicieron levantarse de golpe y algo desorientado, recordó a los segundos donde estaba. Dio la señal para que la persona pudiera abrir la puerta y resulto ser Kushina, otra vez esa mujer. Otra rareza en esa casa-mansión

—Buen día, vamos a bajar, Minato y yo tenemos que irnos pero no te puedes quedar en esta habitación durante el tiempo en el que estamos fuera de esta casa, Akira es la encargada de cuidarte y no puede subir siempre para vigilarte a cada cinco minutos, por eso te quedaras donde ella pueda verte fácilmente

—No es como si pudiera salir por el ventanal

—No me confiaría tanto, eres una caja de sorpresas

—Debo admitir que es verdad

Kushina le dio la espalda ocultando la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, se escuchaba como Minato al hablar de esa manera

—Vamos

Naruto la siguió resignado por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en donde había estado charlando con Minato, observo una ventana que no había visto antes

—Te quedaras aqui, sin quejas, Akira se encargara de ti y sabes muy bien que le debes unas disculpas, cuando vuelva quiero enterarme de que lo hiciste y te arrepientes de haberla golpeado

—Ajam…

—No estoy bromeando, promesa Uzumaki

Naruto simplemente la ignoro mientras jugaba con las flores del florero que estaba en la sala

La pelirroja suspiro derrotada, se despidió y le grito dijo algo a una empleada, Naruto no le presto mucha atención, su atención estaba centrada en la ventana que había visto antes. Cuando no escucho ninguno ruido cercano camino cauteloso hacia la ventana, mientras fingía estar interesado en su alrededor y a la vez pareciendo un león a punto de cazar a su presa

—Esta cerrada

Se sobresaltó pero trato de disimularlo mientras agarraba una manzana que estaba cerca, miro a la mujer de cabello castaño, Akira

—Nunca te pregunte si lo estaba

—Para empezar ni siquiera sabias que estaba mirándote

—Si lo sabía

Akira sonrió a modo de burla y rodo sus ojos mientras entraba con la escoba en su mano para barrer el lugar

—Se notó en tu reacción, me di cuenta

Naruto dejo la manzana en su lugar maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan descuidado, ¿qué le estaba pasando?. Apoyo sus brazos en la mesa cercana y la observo atentamente

—¿Eres la famosa Akira de la que tanto habla la mujer?

—Kushina

—Como sea

—Si, me llamo Akira

—Entonces perdóname

—Nunca había escuchado una disculpa tan poco sincera

—Ella me dijo _"cuando vuelva quiero enterarme de que lo hiciste y te arrepientes de haberla golpeado"_ , no dijo que fuera sincero en ningún momento

—Necesitas aprender modales urgentemente

—No los necesito, yo digo lo que considero bien y mal, en mi opinión, soy la persona mas educada que conozco

—No debes conocer a muchas personas entonces

—Conozco a más personas de las que imaginas, tanto vivas como muertas

Akira se detuvo durante un momento antes de continuar, cuando estuvo cerca de Naruto le pidió que se corriera para poder seguir a lo que Naruto respondió bien. Estaba siendo cooperativo, en un principio pensó que iba a tener más problemas con el adolescente

Así transcurrió el tiempo con Naruto mirando atentamente como limpiaba Akira cada rincón de la casa-mansión, pero como siempre en su mente solo había planes para reunir toda la información posible sobre el lugar. Observando cada rincón parecía ser algo inocente para Akira y un signo de aburrimiento por parte de Naruto pero al contrario, solo quería aprender la ubicación de todos los objetos

—Naruto, entiendo que para ti solo seas un simple prisionero y miembro de RAIZ, tu odias a Minato-sama y Kushina-sama, ¿verdad?

—Así es, ¿a qué viene esto?

—Ven, voy a contarte algo—Akira lo guió hasta las sillas y se sentaron frente a frente la mesa— Kushina-sama, al igual que Minato-sama, no es tan mala como crees

—Cada persona tiene su distinto punto de vista. Para ti, ella es tu jefa, para mí, ella no es nadie ya sabes

Akira lo miro sorprendida y sintió dolor por Kushina, sentía alivio al saber que ella no estaba para escuchar esas palabras salir con tanta naturalidad

—Te equivocas, ella no es solo mi jefa, es más que eso

— ¿Qué?, ¿Amas a tu jefa en secreto?, me he encontrado de todo, quieres usarme de confesionario

— ¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Deja de sacar conclusiones y escúchame antes de hablar!

—Entonces dime, no es que esté interesado pero si me voy a quedar sentado prefiero que se escuchando un desahogo antes de estar sin hacer nada

—Tómalo como quieras, pero lo que realmente voy a contarte es la historia de cómo conocí a Kushina-sama

— ¿Tú crees que eso me importa?

—A mi no me importa si a ti te importa o no, voy a contártela y vas a escuchar

—Si no me queda otra opción…

—Tuve una época en la que sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, nunca conocí a mis padres ya que me dejaron en un orfanato. Ese lugar era un infierno para mi así que decidí escaparme. Durante un par de años solo trate de sobrevivir pero los años pasaban y cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de tener mi futuro soñado, un futuro en el que simplemente sonriera y me sintiera feliz, no pedía nada más. Me sentía miserable, hasta el punto de preguntarme, ¿por qué todavía sigo viva?, ¿qué me mantiene viva?, ese día estaba en un callejón refugiada de la tormenta, no había comido en días. Veía la gente pasar corriendo para llegar a sus casas o cubrirse de la lluvia, preguntándome lo bonito que sería tener un lugar al cual correr sabiendo que llegarías y estaría cálido, alguien te esperaría y le contarías sobre tu día. Me gustaba pensar en lo que no tenía. Una persona fue diferente de todas las demás, no llevaba paraguas y se metió al callejón en el que estaba yo

" _ **¿Hay alguien ahí?"**_

—Mi reacción al escuchar sus pasos acercarse fue asustarme, debido a que tenía fiebre no estaba en mis cinco sentidos

Akira se detuvo un momento para observar a Naruto, el rubio no la miraba pero su mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la mesa le decía que estaba prestando atención a la historia

—Seguro adivinaste quien era esa persona, Kushina-sama se acercó a mi y puedo recordar claramente la preocupación en su rostro ese día

" _ **Tranquila cariño, te llevare conmigo para que te mejores, no te dejare aquí"**_

—"No te dejare", esas palabras se quedaron conmigo hasta el día de hoy y no me defraudo jamás. Ella siempre estuvo para mi y me saco del agujero negro por el que estaba cayendo…por eso…escuche la conversación que tuviste con Minato-sama

Naruto la miro por primera vez durante el relato preguntando con la mirada a que se refería

—En la que le preguntabas por el bebé

—Oh…—no sabía que más podía decir y espero a que continuara

—Ese día en el que se llevaron a su hijo, yo era la encargada de cuidarlo sin embargo falle, deje que se lo llevaran provocando que Kushina-sama y Minato-sama perdieran lo que más amaban, por eso hasta día de hoy me repito cada día que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos, podría recibir los golpes que fueran necesarios de tu parte si eso los hace felices

— ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

Akira no le respondió. Se levantó de la silla para seguir con su trabajo, dejando a Naruto con la duda y la creciente curiosidad por los Namikaze

* * *

 **N/A: Me van a mandar a la mierda, lo se. Siendo sincera, como siempre lo fui, lo primero que hago en mis tiempos libres no es escribir, me gusta hacer otras cosas y si no me gusta obligarme a hacer algo, creo que a nadie le gusta. Espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por los comentarios positivos, también a los negativos porque me dan mas ganas de escribir con mis horribles faltas de ortografía y todo amores míos :)**

 **debería** **estar durmiendo xD.**

 _ **Atte: Amuto-NaruSaku4ever**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Robado**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

—Minato, realmente no sé qué hacer…no tendríamos que haber dejado a Naruto solo en casa, ¿Qué sucede si Akira no puede con él?, ¡tenemos que volver!

Kushina movía sus manos de manera nerviosa mientras hablaba con Minato, el auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y su esposo aprovecho para mirarla a los ojos por un momento antes de hablar

—Tienes que calmarte, tenemos que ponerlo a prueba

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Dejarlo solo, hable con Akira y todo el personal de la casa para mantenerlo vigilado, les pedí un informe de su comportamiento mientras nosotros estamos fuera de casa, debemos analizar su comportamiento en diferentes situaciones para aprender más sobre Naruto ya que es claro que no hablara por su cuenta

Minato noto el destello de la luz del semáforo que iba a pasar a verde y volvió a su antigua posición para volver a manejar

— ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme sobre tu pequeño plan?

Kushina cruzo sus brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, porque la verdad era que no lo estaba, solo estaba algo enojada con su esposo por no tenerla en cuenta para decidir

—Lo siento pero si te decía sobre esto ibas a oponerte. Sabía que ibas a querer quedarte con él, yo también lo quisiera pero… estoy tan confundido con tu, pareciera que sé lo que estoy haciendo pero en realidad solo improviso a último momento

Trato de no sumergirse en pensamientos oscuros y mantenerse concentrado en manejar pero era inevitable, debía admitir que tenía miedo de enfrentar a su hijo sin embargo no iba a mencionarlo frente a Kushina.

Kushina observo a su esposo, siempre tratando de ser como una piedra por fuera y por ella cuando por dentro era tan frágil como una mariposa. Se rio ante la comparación lo que atrajo la atención de Minato

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Mantén la vista al frente— dijo para luego dedicarse a mirar por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía que confiar en su esposo y Naruto. Lo más importante era saber que su hijo estaba bien y en casa.

-.-

* * *

— ¡Naruto!, ¡Baja del techo en este momento!

—Me niego, tienen una bonita vista que hay que aprovechar

Naruto se sentó al borde del tejado mirando los alrededores del vecindario en el que vivían los Namikaze. Podía ver el bonito y amplio patio que tenían con un árbol, algunas plantas, los guardias de la entrada y una Akira que le gritaba nerviosa desde abajo. La situación le divertía internamente, después de hablar con la mujer de cabello castaño quedo pensativo con su historia pero al mismo tiempo resentido por su negativa a querer responder su pregunta, pensaba que había algo más detrás de toda su charla pero la empleada no quería soltar más información

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Por mucho que grites no voy a bajar, tómalo como una pequeña venganza!

— ¿Qué hice?, ¡puedo arreglarlo, pero baja!— Akira estaba desesperada pensando en mil situaciones que podrían terminar con el adolescente en el hospital

— ¡El daño está hecho!— Naruto junto sus manos para formar un corazón y luego separarlas partes simulando un corazón partido en dos, acompaño este gesto con una expresión de tristeza falsa

El rubio balanceo sus piernas y junto sus manos mientras observaba las casas que rodeaban la de los Namikaze, ignorando por completo los gritos de Akira, llego a escuchar que iba a llamar a seguridad para bajarlo pero no le importaba a quien llamara

—Debí haberme puesto algún abrigo…

Se abrazó a si mismo frotando sus brazos cuando la suave brisa fría choco contra él. Otra de las razones por las que había subido al techo era porque desde allí podía ver mejor las estrellas, ellas le brindaban la calma que necesitaba y permitían que pensara con claridad

" _ **Cuando necesites aclarar tus pensamientos, mira las estrellas. Cuando no puedas dormir debido a pensamientos molestos, cuenta las estrellas. Ellas siempre estarán ahí arriba haciéndote compañía. Entonces cuando te sientas solo piensa que tienes a alguien que siempre estará para apoyarte, aunque sea un apoyo silencioso"**_

Una sonrisa acompaño su pensamiento, extrañaba a esa persona, ella siempre sabía que decir.

En ese momento tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo y se sentía extraño estar en esa gran casa-mansión solo con el personal, algo faltaba y se notaba su ausencia pero no podía explicar con palabras que era

En ese momento llego Akira con dos hombres de traje negro que reconoció como los hombres de seguridad

—Parece que no mentía cuando dijo que iba a buscarlos…—Dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como acomodaban una escalera para subir

Una idea paso por su mente haciendo que se riera de sus propias ocurrencias, debía admitir que le gustaba molestar a Akira, esto pondría sus nervios a otro nivel. Se preparó poniendo su mejor cara de póker y se paró de repente haciendo asustar a la mujer de cabello castaño que estaba a punto de morir por los nervios y su corazón acelerado por la preocupación

— ¡Si suben voy a tirarme, no es broma!

— ¡No!, ¡Naruto, ni se te ocurra!

Un destello de luz que vino desde la entrada cambio los planes de Naruto, vio como Minato y Kushina bajaban del auto y entraban a la casa-mansión. Volvió a mirar a Akira

— ¡Mi caída tendrá que esperar, llegaron tus jefes!

Eso termino de alterarla, corrió a la entrada luego de gritarle al rubio que no saltara

Luego de unos minutos simplemente camino por el techo tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo hasta llegar cerca de un árbol. Escucho la puerta que da al patio abrirse golpe y vio el cabello rojo moverse a gran velocidad mientras tomaba distancia para ver todo el techo desde abajo, la mujer lo busco con la mirada hasta dar con él y su rostro se convirtió en una mezcla de alivio y miedo. Antes de que Kushina hablara salto a una rama cercana provocando un mini ataque en la pelirroja, cuando bajo, por instinto, esquivo el abrazo que la mujer estaba por darle y se alejó unos metros, dejando a Kushina con una punzada en su pecho

— ¡Pudiste bajar todo este tiempo!

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Akira, la mujer lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y enfado, vio también como Minato llegaba por la puerta desde el interior de la casa-mansión.

—Nunca dije que no pudiera bajar, solo dije que no quería

—Pequeño mocoso…—murmuro Akira entre dientes pero Naruto llego a entenderlo, respondió formando otra vez un corazón con sus manos pero esta vez sin romperlo

Minato y Kushina no entendían la situación y a sus ojos ellos parecían llevarse bien, la pelirroja estaba un poco celosa de la facilidad que tuvo Akira para relacionarse con su Naruto

—Suficiente, vamos a entrar—Miro a Naruto primero como una señal de que debía pasar delante de ellos y para sorpresa de Akira obedeció sin quejarse. Nunca podía llegar a predecir qué haría ese niño con el poco tiempo que paso con él, confirmo que si era como una caja de sorpresas

Luego de compartir una mirada con su esposo, Kushina se quedó atrás para hablar con Akira

—Me entere del informe, pero dejemos eso para después, ahora necesito que le digas a las demás que vamos a tener invitados para la cena

Akira la miro algo extrañada

— ¿Qué hago con N-

—De eso se trata, solo prepara todo y deja que las cosas fluyan, actúa normal y observa a Naruto, es todo lo que pido

—No lo perderé de vista en ningún momento, lo prometo, puede dejarlo en mis manos

La pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa haciendo contacto con los ojos marrones de la joven

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti

-.-

* * *

Se escuchaba el ruido de las pisadas en los pasillos oscuros y solitarios del edificio, llego al ascensor y presiono el botón que lo llevaría hacia arriba para ver a su jefe. Sabía que iba a recibir su llamada para este caso especial y que había pocas personas que podría haber llamado en su lugar, acomodo su traje negro y mascara mientras pensaba elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras de antemano, en lo posible no hablaría mucho para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino camino hasta la puerta de la oficina y golpeo dos veces para luego a los pocos segundos escuchar una respuesta y entrar

—Que agradable verte de nuevo, unos de mis subordinados más confiables

Se posiciono cerca del escritorio a unos pocos metros y cruzo sus brazos por la espalda esperando sus órdenes, no respondió al saludo con falso cariño que le brindo su jefe

—Supongo que sabes para que te llame

—Positivo

—Bien, entonces podemos ahórranos las explicaciones y pasaremos a mi objetivo que es lo importante. Quiero que le hagas recordar mi existencia cuando se olvide de mí, siempre estaré vigilando

—Entendido

—Pero no seas directo por ahora, espera un tiempo y provócale pequeños sustos para que se vaya preparando, si es inteligente se dará cuenta de mi mensaje él solito

—Entendido

—Puedes retirarte, espero tus informes

Con una reverencia salió de la oficina con el mal sabor de boca que siempre se llevaba al escuchar y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pronto terminaría con todo, rogaba para que el momento de hacerlo no tardará en llegar

-.-

* * *

Escucho el timbre de la casa y miro con curiosidad en dirección a la puerta para luego mirar a las personas que se encontraban con él en busca de respuestas. Akira para por su lado pero no lo miro, Minato salió detrás de Akira y Kushina, la última persona con la que tenía ganas de hablar, lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa a la que él no respondió, simplemente la miro inexpresivo

—Tenemos invitados para la cena

—Me di cuenta, aunque no hace falta que me digas nada, soy como su prisionero, no tengo voz ni voto en las decisiones de su casa-mansión

— ¿Casa-mansión?—Escucho las voces provenientes de la entrada y decidió dejar su pequeña conversación a un lado, por mucho que quisiera seguir así tenía que ir a recibir a sus invitados— espera aquí

—No es como si pudiera salir de esta cárcel con apariencia de casa-mansión—murmuro en voz baja mientras veía como Kushina también salía del comedor

— ¡Mis Uchiha favoritos!

Naruto escucho desde el comedor preguntándose si debía salir también o no, luego pensó en el apellido y la información de las relaciones que tenían los Namikaze. La respuesta llego a él como una ráfaga de luz, los Uchiha. Una gran sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, que conveniente…su diversión no acababa.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Actualice antes de lo normal xD, pero sé que es corto, perdón por eso y por algun error por ahí, pero no ya que tenia tiempo escribí para no hacer otra larga espera. Ahora voy a terminar mi tarea en paz sabiendo que subí algo (?), los/as quiero~ gracias por los comentarios de apoyo ;)**_

 _ **Atte: Amuto-NaruSaku4ever**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Robado**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Escucho las voces mezclarse creando diferentes conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Escondido sin saber muy bien cuál sería el movimiento más inteligente que podría hacer en ese momento, pensó en salir varias veces pero sabía que las miradas se centrarían en el si lo hacía, finalmente decidió que escuchar antes de actuar era lo mejor. No hablaron de nada importante pero igualmente se mantenía atento a lo que dijeran, en algún momento se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras jugaba con el cordón de sus zapatillas.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo vas con los estudios?

—Bien, no tengo problemas en nada. Siempre me felicitan por mis buenas notas

"Suena como alguien que debe tener el ego por el cielo" pensó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Me alegro, nunca tuviste problemas, eres igual que tu hermano Itachi y tu padre, te felicito Mikoto

—Gracias, Kushina, pero no es tan bueno como parece, tiene sus momentos rebeldes

—Mama...

Kushina no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al ver la cara avergonzada de Sasuke, no puedo evitar pensar en Naruto. Sabía que todavía estaba en la cocina y probablemente escuchaba todo. Se encontraba en una lucha interna entre llamarlo para que estuviera con ellos o dejarlo solo y evitar problemas

Y sinceramente no le importaban los problemas que pudieran haber si él estaba con ellos, temía por su reacción al interactuar con otras personas que estuvieran relacionadas con ellos. Sabía que Naruto la odiaba y odiaba a Minato, que si pudiera salir de la casa lo haría y no volverían a verlo.

Kushina fijo sus ojos en los de Minato durante unos segundos con un mensaje silencioso, su esposo tenía el mismo conflicto que ella.

—Voy a ver algo, enseguida vuelvo

Les sonrió a todos en la sala para indicar que todo estaba bien, Minato asintió sabiendo su verdadera intención. Camino hasta la cocina con pasos lentos, no quería sorprender a Naruto pero ella se llevó la sorpresa al no verlo en la cocina, antes de poder entrar en pánico escucho una voz a su izquierda

—Suenan como gente agradable, al menos la mitad de ellos

Kushina sintió el alivio en su pecho al verlo sentado en el suelo, sano y salvo, todavía en la casa. Se agacho para estar a su altura y con curiosidad pregunto

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

— ¿Qué más podría hacer?, si no estoy ahí al menos tengo que sacar alguna información de esa conversación, ¿por qué no me dan el gusto y hablan sobre algo interesante?

La pelirroja ladeo su cabeza esperando a que hablara más pero no recibió ninguna otra respuesta, solo vio cómo se dedicaba a jugar con sus manos

— ¿Qué sería interesante?

—Su empresa, por ejemplo

—Eso no pasara, la empresa queda a un lado en este tipo de conversaciones

—Que aburridos

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer.

Mientras Kushina pensaba que Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de hablar o mirarla, lo cual era cierto, también había otra razón por la cual no lo hacía. Escucho un ruido proveniente del patio de afuera, unas pisadas fuertes que lo alertaron y notaba que eran diferentes. Aquellas pisadas eran cuidadosas, como si la persona no quisiera ser escuchada. Muy parecidas a las suyas pero eran más pesadas por lo que dedujo que eran de alguien mayor.

Levanto un poco su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la ventana con las cortinas moviéndose, alguien más podría confundir ese repentino movimiento de las cortinas con el viento pero él no. Sus manos se cerraron formando puños y Kushina lo noto

— ¿Sucede algo?, ¿te duele algo?

El rubio la miro por primera vez desde que había entrado a la cocina con una mirada seria en sus ojos que la pelirroja jamás había visto en su hijo desde que estaba con ellos, parecía mayor

—Alguien se infiltro a la casa

Kushina no tuvo tiempo para decir nada. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta que daba al patio trasero y se sobresaltó soltando una exclamación de sorpresa. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Naruto estuvo a su lado y cuando los Uchiha y Minato entraron a la cocina. Minato se acercó a ellos

— ¿Están bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Naruto dice que alguien se infiltro...

—Lo vi, estoy seguro de que es por mi

"Pero no entiendo cuáles son sus intenciones"

Si Danzo quería sacarlo de la casa no creía que armaría todo este revuelo, lo más inteligente seria hacerlo en silencio, desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Entonces, ¿qué quería lograr con esto?

Mientras tanto los Uchiha, Mikoto no podia apartar su mirada de el joven rubio, Fugaku miraba en silencio mientras su mirada paseaba por el lugar buscando una señal del infiltrado, Sasuke miraba con curiosidad a Naruto y algo miedo por la situación, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Mikoto fue la primera en hablar

— ¿Naruto?

El mencionado la ignoro por completo manteniendo sus ojos en la puerta y las ventanas, su estado de alerta no le permitía distracciones. Kushina decidió responder

—Después te explico

Se escuchó el golpe nuevamente proveniente de la puerta y esta vez al minuto escucharon el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose. Fugaku observo que era una ventana de la sala y en sobre la alfombra había una piedra grande

— ¿Qué hacemos Minato?, está claro que quiere algo y hasta que no lo consiga no dejara de molestar

—Llamare a seguridad para que rodeen la zona

Minato se hizo a un lado sin despegarse mucho de su esposa y Naruto, el adolescente solo desvió un momento su mirada para verlo marcar

—Voy a distraerlo o distraerlos mientras llegan, como dije, sigo pensando que esto es por mi

Kushina se alarmo al escucharlo

—Ni se te ocurra, ¡No vas a salir, es peligroso!

Naruto se rio sin gracia y hablo con burla tiñendo su voz

— ¿Desde cuando tienes autoridad sobre mi?, nunca te pedí permiso

Y solo pudo abrir la boca para regañarlo pero nada salió de ella, se quedó sin palabras al igual que siempre lo hacía cuando su hijo, el cual no sabía que ella era su madre, se dedicaba a estrujar su corazón provocando que sintiera miles de agujas enterradas en el con cada palabra de desprecio hacia ella. Trato de ignorar el dolor que seguro se reflejaba en su rostro y se obligó a sonreír

—Siempre tienes ese tipo de contestaciones, te hace falta un buen castigo

Y el solo la ignoro.

—Minato, dile a la seguridad que se apure mientras tanto saldré a enfrentar a quien sea que este afuera

—¿Estas loco?, ¡te podrían matar!

— ¿Te estas olvidando de quien soy y a que me dedique toda mi corta vida?

—Puedo cubrirte

Naruto se giró sorprendido por la voz del mayor, no se había fijado bien en él ya que había permanecido en silencio, al parecer no hablaba mucho. Era alto y tenía el cabello negro como todos los Uchiha, sus ojos oscuros con una luz roja que creyó haber visto en algún momento, pensó que era su imaginación.

—Como quieras

No espero a que se acercara, camino lentamente como lo haría un felino a punto de cazar a su presa y estiro su brazo para alcanzar un cuchillo colgado en la pared de la cocina. Se agacho un poco para que no lograran ver desde afuera que estaba a punto de salir y poso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Por un momento no se logró escuchar nada, por ese momento se olvidó de respirar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió, su mirada viajo por la oscuridad del patio buscando alguna señal. Escucho una risa y miro a Itachi, sin embargo él también buscaba el origen de la risa burlona. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco al escucharla como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?!

Como una voz en el viento la escucho y sintió rozar su piel haciendo que se erizara por la sensación que no podía describir

¿Miedo?

 _ **—Siempre te vigila**_


End file.
